Flowers in the Snow
by ladyjane666
Summary: Mara Flowers, one of the king's many bastard but the only girl he ever claimed, has spent most of her life dreaming of things she could never have. Not until she went north did she find hope of a different life in the form of a man called Snow.
1. Chapter 1

Flowers in the Snow By Any Other Name

A/N: I don't own any of the characters or the universe of Game of Thrones. This is a tv-verse story. I only take credit for my original characters and want to thank my amazing beta Merdian_Rose for helping me pull this together 3 ENJOY!

Chapter One

_**Mara**_

_My little flower,_

_How are things at the place? Has Cersei been treating you fairly or is she still trying to pretend like you don't exist and aren't my brother's child? Things will look up Mara, I promise you this. When I return from my trip to The Reach, which has been very boring and filled with nothing but the ramblings of old men, we will take a walk and come up with a plan for you to put Cersei Lannister in her place. _

_Bastard you may be Mara… but to be a bastard of the King give you more power than you can imagine. I tell you this constantly but alas you never seem to listen to me. Stubborn girl! But for some reason I am fond of you… it must be your good looks! _

_I hope my letter has left you in better sprits! Smile my little flower and the world will not look so dull all the time. I will see you with in a fortnight. _

_~ Renly _

The dark hair girl chuckled as she read the letter from her uncle who was only a few years her senior. Mara Flowers, the bastard child of King Robert Baratheon, found comfort in her uncle's cheeky banter that he always seemed to save solely for her. It made her feel special in a world where she would marry a little better than a blacksmith even though she was the eldest daughter of the King. Mara had been struggling to come to terms with her fate, she wanted life that she deserved. The one thing Mara had wished from the time she was a small girl, was to marry and marry well. Her step-mother Cersei Lannister made constant reference to the fact Mara would never make a noble match, and as she grew older Mara found this an increasingly painful thought.

Going over to a small desk and pulling out a sheet of parchment Mara began to scribble down a response.

_My dear uncle,_

_Your letter did leave me in much better sprits, that, and that my good King Father was the one that brought it to me with news of great excitement which I believe I must share. For I will not see you when you return to Kings Landing. You ask why, I am sure. Father, my most honored (gag) stepmother and his true-born brats, and myself will be venturing forth with the usual group of stragglers. North…to Winterfell._

_Yes…you did read that right. I am to go with the royal family to Winterfell…so I get to find out if the rumors about the mysterious Lord Snow are as true as you say. My heart is aflutter with excitement! If indeed Jon Snow is the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark, then perhaps I am being brought with purpose? Wouldn't that be exciting, though highly unlikely and far too romantic for me. _

_I suppose I dream too much. But I shall I will see you when we return and perhaps I will have tales of a love affair to tell as well. _

_I love you dearly,_

_Mara_

After sending the letter out by messenger to ensue that the letter reached her uncle before he made any plans to rush home, she packed her things for the long trip to Winterfell. They were leaving tomorrow, just after mid day.

Mara had heard the trip along the King's Road was long and it lived up to that reputation but there was no mention of the toll spending nearly a month in close quarters with the Queen and her father's other child. At last note they were still a little more than three days ride from Winterfell and despite their immanent arrival and the trip's end the urge to strangle her siblings became an almost constant thought. Renly had sent her a letter responding to her previous one with all his normal flair.

The night she received the letter he had set camp up outside a small farming village on the border of Lord Eddard's land of the north. They would arrive at Winterfell in a matter of days. The nearly month long trip had consisted of having to listen to her half-brother and one day king, Joffrey, whine incessantly about the growing cold. The chill to the air did not bother Mara in the slightest. In fact she found it to be quite pleasant after spending most of her life on the warm coast of King's Landing.

So the prospect of a new letter from Renly made a smile form on her pouty soft pink lips. Tearing open the letter, she began to read.

_To my little north bound flower,_

_How has the trip been thus far? Are you dying to pull your hair out? I think getting away from King's Landing will do you some good. Plus, you will see… Jon Snow is not some fictitious character I made up to give you comfort. He is real and lives amongst the Stark's true-born children as I said. _

_If it was up to me - but this is your lowly Uncle Renly here and I have no say in anything – you know I would have married you off to Jon Snow long ago. He would be a good match for you but I doubt your father would want to go down the road of a Baratheon-, Stark union for such unions seem to end rather tragically. Though have no fear darling girl. If that is the purpose behind your father's bringing you along then I am sure Lord Snow will be a wonderful match. _

_While I have to agree, that you should not get your hopes up, never count yourself out of anything. You are a Baratheon. You have power in this world; all you have to do is find it. If your father had named me heir over that half-brother of yours, I would be sure to give you the life you deserve. _

_I am sure I will hear from you before you return. When you meet Jon Snow, and form an opinion of him, write to me and let me know what you think of him. _

_Be safe and strong,_

_Renly_

By the time they arrived at Winterfell it had been well over a month since they had set out and Mara was trying very hard to hide the great expectations of Jon Snow that she had developed after reading Renly's letter over and over again on the remainder of their journey.

Peering out the windows of the carriage, she smiled brightly as they rode through the gates of Winterfell. Opposite her, the two younger Baratheon children were unawed while Cersei noticed her husbands bastard child's reaction and she shook her head in disgust and made a clucking sound before she spoke. "Don't get your hopes up you foolish girl. There will be no feasts and dances for you. You will be with the other bastard… far from the Stark's view." Mara shot Cersei a look of disappointment over her should whilst trying to hide the need to smile.

Her step-mother had just unknowingly confirmed the whole reason for her coming. Her good King Father did want her to meet Jon Snow. He would be the first noble bastard besides herself that she had ever met. Perhaps this Jon Snow would understand how she felt.

Suddenly she let out a sigh of great joy. Cersei glared over at her, causing the smile that was growing on her lips to quickly fade. _She always hates when I am happy. _

The introductions between the families were formal, traditional, until her father ran off to visit a crypt to pay his respects to a person she had never heard him mention before. She stayed towards the back of the gathering while Cersei made small conversation before asking her family to be shown to their rooms to ready themselves for dinner.

Mara's crisp blue eyes searched the Stark family for the infamous Jon Snow but she only saw one older boy amongst them, and she knew that he was Robb Stark. While looking in his direction she saw a young man about the same age as Robb lean forward and whisper something that caused Robb to smirk and Mara to instantly blush.

As they were shown to their quarters by the servants she saw the young man who whispered to Robb Stark again near the room Lady Stark had set aside for her. After waiting for the servant to leave Mara stuck her head out her door and saw the previously mentioned man waiting with Robb Stark at the end of the hall. It was like they were waiting for her, which was a ridiculous thought. She ducked back into her room, thinking better of herself.

Then there was a knock on the door and the sound of two young men arguing - no, not arguing Mara thought… bickering like brothers. She chuckled softly while quietly composing herself before she answered the door.

"Hello," Mara said softly. Both of the dark haired, handsome, young men before her smiled.

"Hello…" Robb Stark started with a sly smile. To Mara, he looked like the type of young man who had no problem talking to the fairer sex. His companion, though just as handsome, seemed slightly more uncomfortable in her presence. "I am Robb Stark and I wanted to welcome you the castle, but alas I do not know your name. You were not introduced with the others that arrived from Kings Landing."

Mara looked down for a moment before chuckling softly and looking back up at both young men. With no shame on her face she said, "I am Mara Flowers… bastard daughter of King Robert Baratheon." As this, Robb looked over at his companion and smiled.

Finally the other man spoke, "I'm Jon Snow." _He does exist_, was the first thought that ran through Mara's mind. The second was that he was even more handsome than she had dreamed of. Hearing him speak sent a small shiver down her spine and her heart began to beat slightly faster beneath her breast.

"I am very pleased to meet you both." Mara smiled softly and placed her hand on the door. "I would be very pleased to speak more at a later time, Lord Stark and Lord Snow, but I have been on the road for well over a month and I need to rest." Mara spoke with all the grace of a true-born princess and she saw that Jon Snow had not taken his eyes off her since she spoken her name – just as she had been unable to take her eyes off him since he had spoken his.

Robb Stark could see the instant connection; it was eerie and vaguely confusing but he knew when he and his brother were given an exit and an opportunity to plan another meeting. "My Lady Flowers… perhaps if you are rested by the feast tonight you would like to sit next to me, so that we may continue acquainting ourselves."

Mara sighed heavily for Cersei had made it quite clear that she was to have no place at the feasts. She smiled politely. "I am sorry, but my step-mother does not see it a bastard's place to attend the feast. I will be left to my own devices for the night."

Jon spoke up just as Robb was about to respond. "I'm not invited either; perhaps you and I can go for a walk or something else to your liking. I could show you around the grounds."

Robb beamed at his brother's bold move and Mara smiled as well.

"That is very kind of you, Lord Snow. I would enjoy that very much." The three of them said their goodbyes and parted ways. Mara was so excited that she found parchment and quill immediately and set about writing Renly about the events that had just unfolded.

Once the brief note was finished, Mara folded the letter in on itself, and addressed it her uncle, she then set it aside and lay down to rest still in her traveling clothes. She slept perhaps two hours before she got up and changed into a simple black gown. She grabbed both her hooded black fur-lined cape and the letter before heading out of her chamber, and found Jon Snow walking towards her.

Mara smiled. "Good evening Lord Snow. Perhaps you can help me. I need to send this letter to my uncle; where would I go about doing so?" He stopped, and for the first time she saw him smile back at her. It was an expression that the young woman would have a hard time getting out of her mind.

"My pleasure, I was just coming to see if you wanted to take that walk I had mentioned earlier while there was still light? We could drop the letter off on the way if that would please you, Lady Flowers." Mara reached out and touched his arm to stop him from continuing.

"My name is Mara. I was not given the name Flowers of my own free will and so I do not like to be called by it. Mara is more than fine with me."

A smile crossed his lips and Mara smiled softly back. His dark eyes seemed to suddenly brighten as he began to speak. "Call me Jon by all means, I understand about being given names that you want no part with. I am no Lord, besides the fact. I know I will never have that life." Jon and Mara began to walk down the hall and to a set of stairs that took them towards the back of the castle where they could slip out without being noticed by the guests.

"I know what you mean, I want to believe my Uncle Renly when he says that one day my lot in life will change, but it is hard to look past my birth when it comes to anything crucial." Jon nodded. He placed a hand on the small of her back to guide her as she walked, lost in conversation. Mara didn't even notice his lingering touch for she was too enthralled by his smooth voice.

"That is very true. What woman would want to marry a man who will be forever marked a bastard? Who would want their children to have that name?" Mara noticed the very solemn tone in his voice.

Looking up at Jon, Mara wanted to jump to correct him, but she knew that wouldn't be proper; to say she would have been more than happy to be Lady Snow and stay here in Winterfell. He was handsome, kind, and she could already see how he understood her. There was little more to ask for, besides love, but she was sure that would come later.

Instead, she settled for a very general statement. "There surely is a woman, somewhere, that would love to be your wife. You have shown no ill temper towards me when most do."

Mara knew how to hide her true meaning in her choice of words well. Renly had taught her that art soon after her arrival in Kings Landing and Lord Tyrion Lannister had helped her hone those skills.

"Not to change the subject, but have you heard if the man they call the Imp has shown his face yet?" Mara asked quickly, almost too quickly, she noted as an after thought.

Jon responded thoughtfully. "I don't believe so. Last I knew, the Queen was quite upset that he could not be found." Mara nodded. She knew that when Tyrion came around she would immediately know of it.

"Now, what were speaking about?" Mara asked with a laugh and the two of them set off down stairs to send the letter. Once they had finally reached their destination, all the while happily conversing, Mara sent off the letter, knowing that the second installment of her tales of Winterfell would greatly please her uncle when he read it.

Jon and Mara walked the grounds till well after night had fallen yet both of them had hardly noticed any time pass. For the first time in recent memory, Mara couldn't find any reason not to smile. Resting for a bit near the stable, Mara, like some common farm girl, climbed on the edge of the fence and sat with her feet dangling down. Jon stood in front of her, just listening to her speak.

"For most of my life, well most of my life as it is thus far, I have lived with my Uncle Stannis. He cared for me, took pity on me really… if he hadn't, according to my step-mother, I would have been raised in a brothel. Which is very well possible. My uncle is a good man." Mara thought for a moment of the man who had taken her in when she was just a babe and smiled. "He is not nearly as fun though as my Uncle Renly." She paused for a moment thinking she had heard a noise.

A large door slammed shut little way off in the distance which startled Mara and caused her to slip off the top of the fence. Jon caught her and as they shared a quiet, intimate, moment with her looking up at him from his arms, mouth parted to utter words of thanks, a familiar face came round the corner in the form of Tyrion Lannister.

"Please don't stop on my account," Tyrion said to his would be niece, who was still being held in the arms of Jon Snow. The picture of it brought a smile to the short statured man's face. After a very awkward moment Mara and Jon stepped apart and Mara hurried to explain.

"I just slipped, my Lord Lannister," she said calling him Lord Lannister. Tyrion just laughed at her.

"Who do you think you are fooling my girl? Have you learned nothing from my tales? I do not speak just to hear the sound of my own voice despite what you may think."Tyrion jested, and Jon shifted nervously. "Well, you must be Stark's bastard." 

"You must be the Imp," Jon responded coldly, but when Tyrion cracked a smile Jon's face relaxed again and Mara let out a sigh of relief and smiled brightly looking between Jon and Tyrion.

"Jon Snow of Winterfell," Mara said softly, motioning toward Jon while looking at Tyrion. "Tyrion Lannister of Casterly Rock. Introductions enough, I believe. Now forgive me for a moment, Jon." Mara said this last part quickly, and slipped away to speak with Tyrion in hushed tones.

"Your sister is quite cross with you," Mara warned and Tyrion silently took another swig from his container of spirits that was well on its way to being empty. "And is that going to help quell my step-mother's rage or rather to incite it?"

Tyrion scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Do you really think it matters to me? Go back to the boy, you seemed to be having good time. We will talk tomorrow… I forget while I drink that you are my sister's husband's child."

Mara let out a giggle and shook her head. Tyrion motioned for her to lean in closer. The raven haired girl obliged. "The boy fancies you darling, but don't go do anything foolish like create more little bastards to run around the place - now that would really incite my sister's rage." Tyrion turned around and started to walk back from whence he came and Mara turned to look back at Jon who was still watching her intently.

Perhaps what Tyrion said was true, and Jon did fancy her. The idea made her blush, turning her snow white skin to the color of a late summer rose. "My apologies, I had to make sure he was warned about the Queen being cross at him…" Mara paused for a moment to push a few strands of stray black curls off her cheek. "Tyrion Lannister has been very kind to me." Jon nodded understanding.

"Your life in Kings Landing isn't so bad is it? You have your father's favor, both of your uncles… and even the Queen's own brother -" Jon started and Mara shook her head in disagreement.

"That may be true, but the Queen wields more power over what happens in Kings Landing than most would guess. The Lannisters think are the real Kings and Queens of the seven kingdoms; they are no better than the Targaryens. Incestuous, petty, moralless rich slobs…" Mara ranted before she was aware of the words coming from her lips and all the color drained from her face. Jon shot her another strange glance. Those were strong words to be strung together. "I have just put my foot in my mouth…"

There was a look of sheer horror on Mara's pale face. All the color had vanished from her cheeks and she looked as though she was going to be ill. "Is it true?" he asked, reaching out and took her hand. Mara just nodded quickly and looked away. Jon let go of her hand and stepped to the side of here where she was so intently staring at a pile of hay. Mara glanced up at him for the briefest of moments before looking away again. Jon slid a finger under her chin and made her look at him as he spoke. "If you spoke no lies, then you have nothing to feel bad about."

"But I do… I'm not meant to know any of it. But gossip is the key to power in King's Landing. It is not who you know … it's what you know." Jon nodded and moved his hand to push a few strands of hair from her cheek. Mara unconsciously leaned her cheek against his rough hand. Looking up at him she realized something in that very moment; that her wishes about Jon Snow that she made while on the King's Road had been proven true, and then some.

"I will never say a word to another soul," Jon reassured her and a half smile started to form on Mara's lips once more.

They walked for a short time after that before Jon showed her back towards her rooms. They were fairly silent, yet they walked closer to each other than they had before. Mara's long skirts brushed against Jon's fingertips and he resisted the urge to take her hand. When they reached Mara's door they stopped for a moment. "Jon…" Mara started.

"Yes?"

"You said something earlier tonight that just came back to my mind." Jon nodded and she continued. "You said you don't know how a woman could want to marry a bastard. Does that mean you do not intend to marry?"

Mara could see that surprise on Jon's face as she asked. He was silent for a few moments. Taking a deep breath he finally began to speak. "Well, perhaps; but I have never truly thought on it. I intend to take the Black." Mara's heart sank and there was no hiding the disappointment and sadness that filled her eyes.

Mara mustered a small smile as Jon made to speak. "Don't Jon. Let's just leave it at that for the night." She felt a great deal of guilt. She turned to enter her room, leaving him, and the hope that she perhaps had found someone she could have cared for and could have one day married, behind her in the hall.

"Mara, please! Listen for a moment. Just a moment is all I ask." Mara stopped and turned back around to face him once more. "Things change… life is like the seasons and it's ever changing. I don't know what the future may hold any better than you."

Mara sighed and put he put his hand on the door once again, this time pushing it open.

"But you do know what your future will hold if you join the Knights Watch, Jon? You will never marry; never have a family - both things I so desperately want. Your future and mine… do not match. Goodnight, Jon." Mara walked through the door and Jon was now left alone with his thoughts of his future and his thoughts of Mara.

Once behind closed doors Mara's icy eyes went to the parchment she had left out to write to Renly after her evening with Jon. She sat down at the table, tracing the edges of the parchment that she had once hoped to be a letter that would be filled with joy and hope before picking up the quill and dipping into the pot of ink she began to scribble a tear stained plea for guidance.

_My brave knight,_

_I wish I had a happy letter to write. I don't. I have been left all the more confused by Jon Snow and part of me wishes very much that I had not come. He is all that I had hoped he would be. He has a kind heart and a good spirit that when I am around him seems to engulf me. I have not smiled this much in a very long time;, my cheeks burn from laughter. Yet my hopes of some happy ending like in the stories are gone._

_He is to join the Night's Watch, which once held a great deal of honor but I wonder if Jon has heard the stories as I have, that there is little honor left in the brothers of the black. Yet I will not try and sway him. He had made his choice long before he laid eyes upon me, and what good is it now that he has? _

_Tell me, my dear uncle, why have the Seven been so cruel?Dangling a life in front of me that I have no chance at having. Giving me hope where I should have had none in the first place. I have been cursed since my wretched birth to always have happiness just out of my grasp. Like how you dangle a carrot in front of an ass to train it to pull a cart. _

_What is my great lesson in this unhappiness? What can it teach me that I have not already learned from a life time of sorrow? _

_I am lost. So very lost. I don't feel like a young woman who has just celebrated her seventeenth name day, I feel like the child that was brought before the Queen those short six years ago._

_I am in a place that is not my home. With people I am unsure of all around me. My hands shake so badly I can barely write and the tears have not stopped falling from my eyes since I closed the door leaving Jon on the other side of it. _

_I want to come home, Renly. I want to go to tourneys with you and cheer you on while you compete. Tend to my half-sister like I always have and go unnoticed by the court. I want the life I had before back. I want to rid the dream of Jon Snow from my head._

_Write back soon, I need you – not my father – to tell me all will be well._

_I will be waiting,_

_Mara_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read the first chapter. I enjoy getting the reviews! It's very motivating. Again I would like to thank my beta Meridan_Rose for her amazing help with this chapter. And the standard I don't own anything but my Oc's and make no profit off this story comes into play here.

There are two separate POV's in this chapter. They are marked.

Chapter Two

_**Renly**_

A soft sigh escaped Renly Baratheon's lips as he set down his niece's letter. "What will I do with her?" he asked softly, though no one else appeared to be in the lavish tent that the lord of Storm's End currently called home while making his own way north to Winterfell. He had not so much lied to Mara when he said he was back in King's Landing. He had just chosen to omit the truth and now he was not sure if that was the wisest of ideas.

"Do with whom?" muttered a fair haired, handsome man as he entered the tent with a soft smile.

"Mara, my little Mara." Renly murmured as handed the letter to the other man. As Loras, a young fair haired and handsome young man began to read the letter Renly leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his short black hair. "Loras, I love the girl more than life."

Loars let out a disapproving huff and set the letter down "You love her more than me?" Renly's expression turned sour. He was in no mood for Loras's attempt to change the focus of the conversation to himself.

Ignoring Lora's outburst, Renly continued, "She is blood of my blood, I am closer to her than I would or could ever be with Robert or Stannis. I want the best for her." Sitting back up in his chair and gazing for a moment at the man who stood before him, Renly tried to keep his mind on his niece's troubles, which Loras was making increasingly difficult as he began to strip off his armor.

"Is that why you convinced Robert to take her Winterfell? Because you want what's best for the girl?" Loras was now just in his tunic and Renly smiled softly, silently beckoning his lover to him. Shoving the chair beside him away from the table with his foot, Loras sat next to him. His hand tenderly reached out and touched Renly's arm, and they sat in silence for a moment longer.

"I thought," Renly started, tearing his eyes away from Loras and focusing them back on the scattered pieces of paper that covered the dark wooden table, "that if she went to Winterfell, met Jon Snow – Lord Stark's bastard – that perhaps the Seven would take it from there and she would find some happiness." He had been so wrong. Everything seemed to be going wrong - well not entirely wrong, but enough that the letter that had arrived not an hour before was tear stained, and the words that were hastily scrawled across the parchment caused his heart to fall into the pit of his stomach.

"You should focus on your happiness, not hers." There was jealousy in Loras Tyrell's voice and Renly did not like that at all._ If you really knew me, you would know they are one in the same. She is the key to our future._ He had kept Mara separate from their lives up to this point, careful to shield her from any knowledge that could eventually be used against them both. Renly had told Mara too many secrets already, he kept little from the girl. There were to secrets he kept to himself, one was his relationship with Loras and the other a secret that he had long ago promised his elder brother Stannis that he would take to his grave. Other than those two secrets, Renly spared Mara nothing. He was as open to her as a book.

Renly had gone silent with thought. He had to write Mara back, but he had yet to find the right words to comfort her. Sipping on some iced summer wine, he attempted to find the perfect words, but all thoughts escaped him when Loras stood up and began to walk towards the opening of the tent. "Where are you going?"

"You are no company tonight. All you wish to do is talk about your brother's bastard. She is not worth the time. The girl would be better suited for a brothel than at court and I will not sit here and listen to it. The Baratheons may have love for their bastards, but I do not." There was much arrogance in Loras's voice, and while Renly had long known that the man was conceded this was a step too far, to place his desires above the needs of Renly's own blood and think that Renly would drop the world just for him. Loras was not his wife or his family, they come first._ Always first._ .

Renly stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Don't ever speak about my niece in such a manner - the girl has done no harm to you. She has done no harm to anyone yet left and right people wish to write her off! And you wonder why the poor thing writes me tear stained letters!"" The Baratheons had notorious tempers, their family's words alluded to such, but Renly had never shouted at Loras before. He did not know if was the drink or the fact that Loras had attacked Mara which caused him to lose his temper so abruptly. Perhaps it was both.

Loras said not a word before leaving the tent and disappearing into the night. Renly hung his head in shame and reached for his cup as he sat back down, pulling a blank piece of parchment aside. He had found his words of comfort.

_Sweet Mara,_

_Do not shed one more tear, for I swear I will be at Winterfell within ten days. I lied to you when I said I had gone back to King's Landing, and for that I am so sorry. I just wanted to surprise you, to see your face light up, but there are more pressing matters now._

_I did not know of Snow's intentions to join the Nights Watch, for this I swear; if I had I would never allowed you to get your hopes so high. Remember this though, he has not taken the Black _y_et. There is still time, and if he falls in love with you that may sway his decision. Yet do not think for a moment that I am telling you to bed that boy! If, despite your best efforts, he still chooses to take the black, your chastity will be your greatest asset when we try to secure you another match._

_Things will be fine either way, my darling. I know you want very much to marry Jon, but things may change yet. This is all in fate's hands now, but like all games of chance you can stack the deck in your favor._

_Use the gifts the Seven have bestowed on you. Do you need me to remind you of what gifts you have that the brats do not? You have charm, poise, wit and, I'm sure, more beauty than the boy has ever seen before. Use these to your advantage. The battle has just begun and the war is far from over. Fight for him. Win him, and take him for your own._

_Keep calm and remember our words "Ours_ i_s the Fury" and you have more of it than you care to admit. Am I wrong? Think upon this, we will speak more of it when I arrive._

_No more tears my little flower,_

_Renly_

The letter was sent out the very next morning by crow, and once the bird took flight Renly felt as if a great weight had been lifted. He only hoped his niece did not do anything foolish before it arrived.

_**Mara**_

The days in Winterfell started to seem as long as the nights. Mara had barely spoken to Jon after their walk on the first night she arrived, just an exchange of pleasantries when necessary. Her heart still ached at the thought of seeing him dressed all in black. The last two days were spent tending to the needs of her half-sister and getting to know the younger Stark children. The young woman took to the littlest Stark, Rickon, the most. He looked like what she imaged Jon had looked like as a child. He had none of his mother in him; he was all Stark, as was Jon. He was also a sweet child, who seemed to be overlooked at times. A feeling she remembered quite well.

Some of the younger children gathered around her as she sat telling old fables in the great hall. Rickon, who was barely out of swaddling clothes, sat in her lap as if he had been her own babe. Rickon had taken to her as much as she to him. Arya, Tommen, and Bran sat at her feet. "So what kind of story should I tell next? One of love… or a scary one?" The children's faces lit up as they began to bicker over what story Mara should tell.

She loved the innocence of childhood. The Stark children were raised differently than her siblings, they were raised with a great deal more tolerance and acceptance of others. Mara found them far more enjoyable to be around that Joffrey who had yet to call her by her name, always 'Bastard' or 'The whore's brat', that one in particular always seemed to earn him a stern look from Cersei which puzzled young Mara greatly. Marcyella had her sweet moments but the as the years passed and the season began to change her sister's cold nature began to show. _The Lannister in her._ Mara thought. There was little Tommen, her still sweet, loveable little brother. She had another two or three years before he would grow as cruel as Joffrey. There was a small part of her that wished she could trade siblings. She would happily take the Stark children as her blood, they saw her for her and that was the greatest comfort in the world to Mara.

"I want to hear a story about love," Arya said sitting up on her knees. "The boys have heard their stories."

The headstrong girl reminded Mara so much of herself, determined and a fighter. _She will go places in this world,_ Mara thought with a smile. Bran rolled his eyes but did not interject. Tommen, her half brother, knew better than to argue with Mara about stories as she had spent many a sunny afternoon with him and Marcyella sitting in the garden telling stories while Cersei had business to attend to, or so she often would claim.

"I agree Arya." Mara said with a smile, motioning for her to sit back down. Arya scooted in close, while the boys sat behind her, playing with wooden knights, obviously uninterested in the tale that was about to follow.

Rickon rested his little head against Mara's chest as she began to speak, her soft voice lulling the child to a much needed sleep. "Once, not so long ago, there was a beautiful young maiden… she was from the North country, like you, Arya. All through the kingdom there were tales of her beauty."

She paused for a moment as she watched Jon and his brother Robb walk through the hall. They came to stand behind the children, listening to her tale as well.

Her heart raced beneath her breast as she continued. "There were two noble knights that were in love with the maid. One was tall, handsome, and had hair the color of snow. The other was not quite as tall…" Mara looked over at Jon who smiled softly before leaning over and whispering a secret to his brother. "In fact, he was about as tall as your brother Jon." Arya looked back at her brothers and let out a little laugh, then all her attention was turned back to Mara.

"He was handsome as well, with dark hair and blue eyes that looked straight into one's soul. These men both loved the maid with all their hearts. But the maid loved only one of them."

She shifted the sleeping Rickon so his head was resting on her arm, and his body across her lap, cradling him like a new born babe. Smoothing his hair as a mother would - and for a moment she imagined he was her sleeping child - she continued. "She loved the one with hair like the snow that covered her homeland, but she was promised to the one whose eyes saw straight through her. Her heart could never belong to him for he was kind but foolish and the maid could not see past his careless behavior."

The elder sons of the House of Stark listened as intently to the story as Arya. Mara's heart raced, she had rarely had little more than Tommen as an audience before this very moment, she only hoped she was doing the tale told to her long ago justice. "So, the maid ran away with her true love. This caused her betrothed to go into a fit of rage. He declared war on the other knight's house. The men battled for the woman they loved, causing the land much sorrow and taking many lives. Soon the fields that were once green were stained red with the blood of the innocent."

Robb and Jon whispered to each other again. Mara tried not to stare as the story went on. "Eventually they faced each other in a final battle for the maid's love and hand. She looked down from the tower where her love had hidden her to keep her safe and watched through her tears as she saw her love slain before her very eyes. Distraught with grief, she took a dagger and ended her life. For if she could not be with her love, then she did not want to live."

Arya's mouth hung open and her eyes were fixed on Mara's face. "The only one left living was the Knight who started this all. Left to wallow in his grief…"

Arya sat up on her knees again, her hands grasping Mara's dark green skirts. "That is so sad… that was a sad story not one of love! Love stories are supposed to have happy endings, where the lovers get together and live happily ever after. Mara that is not fair!" Mara laughed as she leaned down and spoke softly to the girl.

"The greatest love stories are often tragic, my sweet Arya. Sometimes there is no happy ending when it comes to love." Arya nodded solemnly and let go of her skirts. "I think that is enough tales for today." The three children at her feet started to protest. "I promise on the morrow I will tell you more. Now go, be children, and play," she said with a bright smile.

The three children ran off in separate directions, Arya being beckoned to her sewing lesson by the Septa, Bran off to find some adventure and Tommen waddled off back to his mother's side. Mara was left holding the sleeping Rickon in her arms and with Robb and Jon both standing before her.

Robb stepped forward first, dragging a near by chair next to Mara and taking a seat. Jon fallowed suit. "You have a talent for stories Mara." Robb complimented her. Mara just smiled and looked down at the little boy laying in her arms.

"And a way with children." Jon spoke softly to her right, causing her look over at him. Hearing his voice caused her heart to race and her eyes to well up with tears, but she had to hide those from him. She could not let him see her cry over him.

Managing to calm her emotions before they betrayed her, she finally spoke "Thank you, both." Her voice shook at first. "My nursemaid told me many stories when I was little, as did my Uncle Stannis. I thought the children would enjoy something different from their usual routine. It was the least that I could do after your family has been so hospitable." Before either young man had a chance to speak, Tyrion Lannister walked over towards the group with what looked to be a letter in his hand.

Mara's eyes instantly lit up. _Renly_ she thought. A bright smile crossed her lips as Tyrion ignored the men and looked directly at Mara. He waved the letter in front of her. "You have a letter my dear… from the south, I believe and if I recognize the hand it must be from Ser Renly." Mara had told Tyrion many times how she loved Renly far more than she had ever loved her father or Stannis. So he too grinned ear to ear as he handed her the letter.

Jon stood up, "Here, I will take Rickon to Lady Stark. You go read the letter." There was sweetness in his voice that Mara had not noticed before and as she handed the sleeping child to his half-brother their eyes met again. His eyes were filled with hope and good intentions, which caused Mara's stomach to feel as if a thousand butterflies were trapped with in.

"Thank you," Mara muttered softly and Jon nodded.

"May I call on you later this evening?" Jon asked her in a hushed tone. "I need to speak with you." Mara's interest was piqued, and she could hardly deny that she longed to speak with him as well.

"My good King father has asked me to sup with him and the royal family tonight," she beemed, her father had summoned her not long after he had woken for the day telling her that he wanted her to dine with the rest of the family for once. Seeing how Ned Stark treated Jon as part of his family seemed to have a positive effect on her father. Though weather he had managed to overrule Cersei, that was something still to be seen. "Meet me by the stables at dusk?" Jon nodded and then Tyrion spoke.

"Shall I walk you back to your room Mara?" Knowing that Tyrion always had purpose behind his words, Mara simply nodded and took the much smaller hand that was offered to her as they began to slowly make their way back to her chambers. Once they were out of earshot the half-man spoke once more. "So my darling girl, how are you finding the North?"

Mara wondered what the true meaning behind his question was, but she knew she had to answer to learn it. "Well enough; the chill is refreshing and the company is greatly improved from Kings Landing."

Tyrion let out a small chuckle and squeezed her hand. It was no secret that the Imp favored her. Mara felt special whenever he took time to visit with her over his own sister's children. There were whispers that the Imp wanted Mara's hand but the young woman knew otherwise. The Imp had told her his fondness for her was because she was a bastard and he could relate though he was true born. _All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes_ he had told her. It was a strange comfort to her.

"Any company in particular you are enjoying more than others?" Mara could see his purpose now. He wanted to know if any thing had happened between her and Jon.

Mara rolled her eyes as she looked down at him. "You know who I favor over others," she said simply. Tyrion smirked.

"The other bastard." She nodded and Tyrion's smile grew larger.

"Jon," she corrected quickly, which caused Tyrion to chuckle again. "And the children - Rickon is a sweet child and I fear I will miss him quite a bit when we return home," Mara confessed as they neared her room. Tyrion nodded.

"I am glad that you are not locking yourself in your chambers as you do at home. And you are smiling more, which becomes you." Mara laughed and went to open her door. Tyrion pulled her close for a moment. Mara braced on hand on the door way as she crouched down next to him so he did not have to raise his voice barely above a whisper. "The North becomes you, Mara, for you seem happier here than I have in the time I have known you. Think upon that. Now go and read your letter. I'm sure you've been longing to hear from Renly." He planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. Mara returned the gesture.

"Thank you, Tyrion. You always leave me in better sprits, and for that I am thankful." A soft blush came to Tyrion's cheeks and he smiled up at her once more.

"That is my job, sweet girl, to make beautiful women smile." With that they parted ways and Mara eagerly began to read the letter.

Once she had reached its conclusion she forced herself to read it once more, still in shock that Renly had deceived her. _He is coming to Winterfell, for me._ She smiled at the thought and clutched the letter to her chest. _When I need him, he comes. _Relived by his words and at the prospect of talking more with Jon that night, she let out a happy sigh as she settled back in her chair.

"Thank the Seven I have you, Renly…" She mumbled as she began to get lost in her daydreams about Jon Snow once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_**Mara**_

The rest of the day passed quickly after receiving the letter from Renly. She was dressing for dinner with her father when there was a knock on the door. Slipping her arms through their sleeves, she called out, "Just a moment."

Once she was presentable she swiftly made her way to the door thinking it must have been one of the King's Guard coming to escort her, but when she opened it she found the familiar form of Jon Snow standing before her with a strange look on his face, and a folded piece of parchment in his hand.

"Jon, come in," she said softly. Jon just nodded as he stepped in and said not a word, only handed her the note. "What is this?" Mara was confused as she sat down at the small table.

"I do not know. The Kingslayer told me to bring it to you." This perplexed the young woman further. She opened the note and Jon looked away as she read it. Mara did not know whether it was out of shame or politeness. If the letter came from Jamie should could only imagine its contents.

_Mara,_

_I do not wish you to dine with us. It is not a bastard's place to be with the true-born. Lord Stark has convinced the King otherwise. I will not have it. If you come Ser Jamie will escort you back to your rooms and you will be sent back to Kings Landing on the morrow. If you wish to stay, do not show your face._

_Remember dear child, Renly is not here to rescue you this time._

_~ Cersei_

The Queen's words infuriated Mara. She tore the letter to pieces as she let out a frustrated scream, causing Jon to turn his attention back to her.

"I am sorry…" he mumbled as he moved to her side. His hand cupped her face like he had on the night they had met. Her bottom lip quivered and tears began to flow down her pale cheeks. "No, please…" Jon started.

_If it's not one thing it is always another with that woman._ Mara thought as she gazed at the pile of crumpled paper in her slender hands. _All she ever does is find one way or another to make me feel as miserable as she must. I can take this no more!_ In her silent declaration Mara let the shreds of parchment slip between her fingers and spill onto the floor.

Mara looked up at him through her tear filled eyes, there was no hiding the pain that Cersei's words caused the young woman it was as if an old wound had been reopened. She stood up and within moments Jon wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Mara slipped her arms around him and held on to him as if he was the only thing keeping her from slipping into the underworld. He didn't say anything for quite a while and Mara was thankful for that. He just held her and let her cry, safe in his arms.

When her tears slowed and the sobs subsided Jon looked down at her, pushing a few strands of her hair away from her face and he finally spoke. "The Queen?" he asked. Mara just nodded. "She does not like you at all, does she?"

"She would have had me killed while still in my mother's womb if she had her way." Her voice shook and it was heavy with years of torment. "My father had invited me to dine with them, like I was part of the family. One of them. And she has forbid it. Saying if I do, then I will be sent back to my rooms and back to King's Landing the very next day."

Her nails dug into Jon's back, still clutching on to him. He made no sound of complaint, just kept a tight grip on her small frame. Mara felt strangely safe in his arms. She had rarely cried in front of anyone before, only Renly, and when her uncle held her it felt nothing like this. Her head was resting against Jon's chest, she could hear his heart beating, his clothes damp with her tears. He ran his hand down her back which caused Mara to shiver. There was something so familiar in this moment to her. Tipping her head upwards she continued, "This is not fair at all. Why must I be punished constantly for something I have no control over? I do not, nor ever have, wanted Robert Baratheon as my father, and certaintly not if it meant I would have that vile, loathsome woman on my back for the rest of my days!"

"You are better than they are," he whispered softly When she looked up at him his face was one of sympathy and compassion. "Wives hate their husbands' bastards. We have the sins of our fathers forever branded on us. But we are better than they are, better than the true born. Do you want to know why, my sweet girl?" Mara nodded and Jon smiled, "Because we were born out of love while their children were born out of duty."

Mara had never thought that perhaps her father had loved her mother and the idea made her smile through the tears.

"There's that smile." At that, her smile grew and Jon leaned forward as if he was going to kiss her. "My sweet, sweet girl." Hearing him call her _his_ made her heart swell and her stomach fill with butterflies again. His hand found its way to her cheek, his rough fingers just barely touching her soft skin. "I'm sorry, for everything," he whispered his mouth only inches from hers. Their eyes were locked on each other's; this was the moment that Mara had dreamt of but had thought would never come to pass.

_Perhaps he does care for me, maybe what Renly said was true. _Mara's mind raced, her heart pounding beneath her breast as he continued, "If I could change the stars, take back my words to my uncle and never think about the Night's Watch again I would. I would swear my life to you – not Wall."

His words made her heart stop beating for a moment, and all the world except Jon's face went blurry. Before she had time to react, Jon pressed his lips against hers as he tangled his hands in Mara's long raven curls. Her body reacted before her mind had a chance to process everything. Her knees were weak and her slender hands clung tightly on to Jon. The kiss lasted but a moment yet that moment seemed like a lifetime, and when their lips parted, Jon took her heart with him. Mara had no words, only a smile and a loving gaze. Jon beamed down at her, his hand running along her jaw.

Their tender moment was interrupted by a shrill shriek and sickening thud from outside Mara's window. The pair rushed to the window to see a small figure, flanked by a direwolf pup, laying motionless on the cold, hard ground. Jon and Mara looked at each other for just a moment and they both uttered, "Bran!"

Jon snatched Mara's hand and dashed out of the room, through the halls and out to where the adventurous young Stark lay motionless, his wolf, Summer, standing protectively over the boy.

Jon called, "Summer, come!" and the pup came bounding towards him while Mara raced to see if Bran was still breathing. Jon looked over at Mara who'd flung herself down next to the boy. "Is he alive?"

"Barely! Go get help, Jon!" Jon raced back inside, leaving Mara to hover over the young boy. "Stay with me Bran, Jon went to go get help… he'll be back any moment," she said softly through fresh tears. She took a hold of his hand, squeezing it gently. It was cold to the touch and he gave no squeeze back. Time slowed and the world seemed to stop around her and the lifeless Bran. She gazed down upon his face and saw no sign of pain; he looked as though he was asleep in his bed.

Suddenly there was a strange noise coming from the tower that Bran had fallen from, Mara looked over her shoulder and up at the high window. She could have sworn she saw a face in the window but dismissed her suspicions. No one else would believe her anyway, suggesting she was seeing things; half-mad from the grief, or stress, perhaps, or something else one of the Maesters would come up with to explain why Mara was always seeing things that weren't there.

It must have only been a few moments before Jon returned, flanked by most of the Stark household, and her father. Robert came up behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, tears spilling down her checks and her body shaking.

"Mara my girl, come here, sweet child." Mara stood up and her father wrapped his strong arms around his child. Her father had rarely showed her any affection before this moment, a rare hug or an even rarer peck on the check. There was comfort in his arms that she had never realized and perhaps Jon had been right, and her father did care for her as much as she had always hoped. Mara held on tightly to her father's large frame till she caught glimpse of Jon rushing over to a crying Rickon who had followed the adults out only to find his big brother lying motionless on the ground.

She slipped away from her father, who shot her a strange look as she rushed over to Jon and the boy. She scooped Rickon up in her arms, his little arms finding their way around her neck as he wept. "Shhh, it will be alright my love." Mara cooed softly. Jon reached up and placed a reassuring hand on the small child's back. To a person who did not know better it would have appeared that Rickon was their child, he could easily pass with as such without so much as a second thought.

"Bran… get up!" the little boy called from Mara's arms, choking his words out through his tears. Mara looked to Jon for direction. He placed his other hand on the small of her back.

"I think it would be best if we took Rickon back inside," Jon started softly. "He does not need to witness such things." Mara nodded, glad of his words, for in truth she couldn't take much more herself. Maester Lewin had by now come rushing out, followed by a wailing Catelyn Stark, who collapsed on the ground at the sight of her broken son. The scene was ripping Mara's heart from her chest. She needed to focus on something else and Rickon needed attention and love now more than ever.

Jon and Mara rushed with Rickon back to the castle. They had soon managed to calm him down enough that he had fallen asleep in Mara's arms. Jon suggested that they take him back to Jon's rooms rather than Mara's closer chambers, not only because it was a familiar place but that there they could keep him away from the chaos. As they made their way up the stairs that lead towards Jon's room they crossed paths with the last people Mara wished to see.

Cersei and Jamie Lannister, who were nearly attached at the hip at all times, came rushing down the stairs, their faces full of obviously false concern. "How good of you, sweet Mara, to tend to the small child while his mother has such grave matters to attend to." Cersei's voice was filled with false admiration. Mara's palms began to sweat even in chill of the north at the sound of that woman's voice.

Jon took a step closer to Mara, his hand finding it's way to her shoulder. _He's being protective, that's so… romantic._ Mara thought for just a moment, trying not to smile, before she found the strength within herself to finally stand toe to toe with Cersei Lannister.

The young girl's bright eyes had fire behind them as she smiled one that would rival the one Cersei had painted across her face. "Why thank you for such kind words, my Queen. Lady Stark has been so kind to me since I have arrived, I couldn't help but jump to help. I have learned such charity from you. I am very blessed you are my good King father's wife." Mara's voice was cool and calm as she spoke. Glancing over at Jon she half smiled.

_**Jon**_

It was a haunting picture Jon Snow beheld. From this angle, the two women before him were nearly mirror images of hatred. To Jon, Mara always looked like she was smiling just to keep from crying, but not in this moment. Her eyes appeared to have changed color so that they were the strangest grey green, like the sea during a storm, while her facial expression mimicked the Queen's. She held Rickon close to her _how a mother would_ Jon thought.

Cersei Lannister, stood a few steps above Mara - _so she can look down at her,_ Jon silently mused. Jon noticed something that he had never noticed before; Mara could have easily passed for a Lannister despite her raven hair. Her face was very similar to the Queen. _The cheek bones … their noses are the same…their lips_. If Jon did not know better, and even though he did know better, he would have thought this was no fight between a Queen and the King's bastard child, but what did he know. Jon tried to shake this thought from his mind; it was impossible – no improbable – but none the less it was a thought that he knew he had to forget. Before he had spent too much time dwelling on the this the cold voice of the Queen rang through the hall, shaking the thought away from Jon.

"Jamie, isn't the girl so selfless and kind, always giving others the credit for her good deeds? She would make such a wonderful Speta!" Cersei Lannister gripped her twin brother's arm as she spoke. Jon glanced over at Mara, who was forcing a smile. He may not have known her long but he could tell that this was not the conversation it appeared to be. _You can not hide the truth from me_ he thought as their eyes met for a brief moment.

Jamie Lannister, the Kingslayer, as he was commonly known, was an intimidating man in Jon's opinion. Not so much in stature but in his presence. There was something that didn't sit well with Jon about the man, and seeing how Mara reacted as he spoke to her just made the feeling all the worse.

"A Speta? She would look lovely in Grey, that is true." As Jamie began to speak, Jon saw Mara's face falter for a brief moment. Her eyes seemed to lose their light, she gripped his young half brother just a little bit tighter, and she leaned back so that her body pressed tightly against Jon's.

Jon ran his hand from her shoulder to her arm, giving it a soft squeeze to remind her he was there and she was far from alone. His movement brought him to Jamie's attention.

"But this young man right here dear sister, he will be a great Brother of the Night's Watch." Jamie held Jon's gaze, a contemptuous smile on his lips. "Oh yes, boy, I have heard of you."

It took all the composure Jon could muster not to laugh at the man. He was obviously insulting them, and suddenly it all made sense. Mara shot him a glance, obviously waiting for him to speak. Jon cleared his thought as he tried to quickly come up with something witty to say.

"I am very grateful Lord Lannister for that… vote of confidence but I am starting to doubt if I really have what it would take to be a Ranger." When he glanced at Mara for reassurance that he had played it the game well, the look he got back proved not to be the one that he was hoping for.

Within moment's Jon knew why. Mara had parted her lips as if to come to his defense when Jamie spoke once more. "Oh, but don't you know, boy, that they need men to be stewards to the Lords? I see you as no Ranger boy. I see the steward's life for you. What do you think, sister?"

A sickening smirk crossed Cersei's lips. It made Jon feel ill to think about the words that would come out of that mouth.

"A steward and governess… a match to make both of your fathers' so proud," Cersei said with feigned sweetness. "If you will now excuse us my dear, we really must go find out how Jon's sweet half-brother is doing. I hope he will live."

All composure left Jon when he heard the vile queen speak of Bran, and worse, to speak of his death. He felt his mouth twist into a sneer and he gripped Mara's hand tightly as he stormed off, dragging Mara with him.

Jon did not understand precisely what had just happened. He knew it was bad, but why would the Lannisters treat Mara with such indignity? Catelyn Stark had been less than kind to him throughout his life but she had never been so cruel to him and had always preferred honesty to such backbiting and insincerity. Mara got his attention when she stopped, forcing him to stop too.

"Jon, I am so sorry for the way they spoke to you," she said. Her voice was barely above a whisper and Jon smiled.

"Never apologize for them, for they are masters of their own actions. The Queen and her brother are the ones that should be apologizing." Jon leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Mara's full lips. Jon smiled coyly when he noticed the blush that rushed to her pale cheeks. He looked down at his beautiful companion and tried very hard not to smile.

Mara stood before him, gazing up at him with those strange eyes. Even in such a stressful moment she had a strange calm about her that Jon found comforting and young Rickon clinging to her like his mother spoke more about her than anything else. Jon knew Rickon well; next to Ayra he was Jon's favorite of his younger siblings, and he had seen the way the boy had acted when other noble families had come to visit. He never liked any of the Ladies that would try so desperately to get the little boy's attention, crying instead and, once he was old enough, running away. _He must see something in her._ Jon thought as they began to slowly walk down the empty corridor that led to Jon's room. _She is so kind and sweet… that must be it. _Jon pondered further, glancing over at the young woman walking beside him. He knew whatever Mara had, it had taken a hold on him as well.

Opening the door Mara ducked into the fairly small room and Jon followed. "Lay him down on the bed." Jon suggested and Mara nodded as she walked over to the wooden framed bed. Jon watched as she laid his younger brother down gently. Mara stood by the edge of the bed, looking down at the sleeping child with a soft smile playing on her lips. Jon slowly walked over to her. Standing next to her, he slipped his hand around her waist, and she instantly rested her head against his shoulder. Her delicate hand rested on his chest. Jon closed his eyes for a moment, taking a long deep breath.

"Please don't leave, Jon," Mara pleaded softly. Jon's heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. _Why did you have say that?_ he asked silently as he opened his eyes and found Mara's haunting eyes staring straight up at him.

As if she heard his unspoken question, Mara said, "I cannot explain why but I do not like being away from you. The prospect of spending the rest of my life without you in it just seems unbearable. I curse the Seven for their poor timing." Jon raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Don't curse your gods because fate had a different plan." He felt the same but he had learned long ago that cursing the gods, old or new, did nothing to change their plans. His father had told him once, when Jon was little older than Bran, that the gods had plans for each person ever born, be they good plans or bad. There was nothing you could do to change the stars and there was nothing anyone could do to change their fate. "If things are meant to be between us… then despite any obstacle laid before us, the gods will make sure that, in the end, we will be together."

Mara tilted her head up just enough to gaze into his eyes for a moment before pushing up on to her tip toes and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I guess cursing the gods would not help keep you here with me then?" Jon nodded and Mara chuckled. He loved how, when she laughed, her eyes seemed to light up. _The eyes are windows to the soul,_ he thought, and Jon spent the much of that night gazing into Mara's eyes trying to figure out who she really was.

_**Cersei**_

It was well into the night by the time that the Queen had retired to her rooms. Though the hour was late, sleep did not take her with ease. Lying in bed she tossed and turned, unable to keep the vision of the Stark boy plummeting from the tower, the sickening crunch of his bones as he hit the cold ground below. She had not wanted Jamie to maim nor kill the boy, once the reality of her actions had hit her she had regreated begging her lover to rid them of the boy.

Dispite her cold appearance she had a heart. She was a mother whom loved her children as much as any other parent. If it had been Joffrey in place of Bran and her place exchanged with Lady Stark there was no telling the state she would be in. The idea of losing one of her children caused long forgotten memories to painfully resurface causing her to do something she had never done before, question her actions.

Sitting up in her lavish bed she reached over and lit a near by candle. The soft light made her creamy skin show its age. She was no young maid, but she was far from a crone. Taking the candle in her hand she slowly moved from her comfortable bed to a nearby wooden chair and table. Cersei set the candle down on the table. Pulling a sheet of parchment from a nearby pile, and dipping a quill in some ink, she began to write.

_Catelyn,_

_We were never the friends our husbands wished us to be. Though that does not mean you cannot confide in me; there is always time to mend fences and build bridges. We will share a grandchild one day, one who will very possibly sit on the Iron throne. Is that not enough of a bond for me to offer you words of comfort in these dark hours?_

_You are far from alone. I know the pain of watching a child slip between your fingers and into another life. I was little older than my husband's bastard, I was young, newly wed and my belly heavy with child. The Maester had said there were two babes in my belly, I was thrilled. I knew how special the bond between twins was and I felt blessed by the Seven that my first born would share the same bond as Jamie and I._

_I labored for nearly two days to birth them. When they entered this world there were no cries from the first. A girl with plump cheeks and a head of dark curls. She was quiet but born with her eyes open, eager to see the world. Next came my boy, who filled the halls with cries from his strong lungs. He was handsome, had Robert's features and the same ebony curls as his sister. I cried as I held them in my arms._

_I had given my King and husband and heir and a beautiful daughter to dote upon. What more could a wife of barely a year ask for? As the night passed my little princess slowly started to fade in my arms. She could barely breathe and when she slipped through my fingers and into another life. I cursed the Seven, but turned to my son for comfort. After his twin was gone, he had to desire to suckle…I tried everything possible to keep him with me. But before long, he too was gone._

_Surrendering your children to the gods is painful. Before Joffrey was born I lost two more before they ever took their first breath. I pray that Bran will recover and that you will never have to know this pain first hand. I pray also that, if nothing else, we will grow closer knowing that we share a common pain. _

_Pray Cat, pray to the Seven that they keep Bran safe in this life or the next._

_May the blessings of the Seven shine as bright as summer sun upon you and your son in these dark times._

_~ Cersei_

Reading the letter once over Cersei sighed. There was as much truth in her words as there were lies. She often wondered what was the truth any more as she had spun so many different tales about what happened to her first two children. She missed them at times but she need only look upon Joffrey and see the Lannister in him. _They were all Baratheon, their blood was tainted. I had to… I could not let take the throne from the true heir… from the lion. _

Closing her eyes she could picture her children, they would be nearly grown by now. She could never clearly see their faces, only their eyes stood out. Her daughter's as green as the leaves in the peak of summer with small specks of grey. They were always staring straight into Cersei's soul, all knowing. Her boy's eyes were the color of the sea, deep blue and full of life. They searched for her franticly, longing to look upon her face once more. She would never admit to the fact that not a day passed where she did not regret the decision she had made nearly a life time ago. "Some things in life only the gods know the truth of in the end." Cersei mused as she looked down at the letter for the last time.

Folding the letter and setting her seal to the hot wax as it pooled, she felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her and she could finally meet her bed and sleep with peace. As much peace as anyone would get in the coming weeks and months.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A/N: I want to thank each and every one of my readers and reviewers. You guys really help motivate me to keep writing this even though my life is quite hectic at the moment. I am sorry if there are many mistakes in this chapter, I am in desperate need of a new beta. If anyone is interested please send me a PM. Thank you guys again for supporting this story! I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter.

_**Renly**_

It was dawn and Renly's trip north was near it's end. Loras had stayed back in the High Garden to visit with his family so his party had shrunk once they had parted ways. Renly sat up in his cot and ran his hands through his dark hair. _Today we arrive in Winterfell_, a small smile graced his face. No letters had arrived in the last week from Mara and that was unlike her.

It meant one of two things to Renly. The first being that things had not gone well with Jon Snow and his little summer rose is beside herself with grief. He was hoping that was not the case and his second thought was the real reason his beloved niece had not written him. His second thought being that things had been going well, Mara and Jon had really connected and his hopes of Mara finding love and a life away from the dangers of King's Landing and Cersei Lannister had come true.

Renly let out a heavy sigh. "We will know the truth soon." He muttered softly to himself as he threw the covers off his half clothes body and began to dress and ready himself for the last leg of the journey.

The rode most of the morning before the hold of Winterfell could be seen in the horizon. A messenger was sent ahead to warn the Starks of Renly's impending arrival. He knew it would be not be a large reception, though he knew that there would be at least one familiar face to greet him at the gates.

As they approached the gates Renly was searching through the small crowed that gathered looking for the one face he thought would be there no matter what. There were King's guard, a few random peasants passing by and much to his surprise his elder brother and Eddard Stark standing at the gates.

"Ah, he finally shows his face Ned." Robert's voice boomed over the sounds of horses coming to rest and wagons being unloaded. Renly half smiled at his brother as he dismounted his horse.

"It has been too long Renly." Ned greeted the younger man as a brother. Renly had known Ned Stark all his life and he would never openly admit to the fact that he looked upon Ned as more of a brother than his own. Renly and Ned embraced for a brief moment.

"It has, I am afraid we sometime forget about the North." Renly admitted glancing at his brother for a brief moment. Glancing back at Ned he saw a smile grin cross the older man's weathered face.

"That is the way we in the North prefer it at times." The three men shared an uncomfortable laugh at Ned's statement. Renly was unsure of the meaning of Ned's statement he had hoped that it was in good fun but he wondered if his brother was starting to overstay his welcome.

Renly turned to his brother once the laughter had subsided. "Where is Mara, she usually meets me when I arrive. Is everything alright with her?" Renly was worried about his niece and it showed on his face, perhaps more than it should but Mara is the one person who shares his blood that he can still say he loves.

He was almost positive that his brother knew that fact, he had told the King that fact the very first time Renly stood up for the girl when Cersei felt the need to be unjustly cruel to her. To twist it to her own end the Queen had used it to her own ends to make it seem that Renly was infatuated with his niece, they were close in age and it was still common practice in some high born families to intermarry to keep the line 'pure'. As much as Renly thought the rumor was sick and twisted, it did for the time being keep other's from questioning some of Renly's other less savory relationships.

Robert glanced at Nedd, Renly noticed the look was a somber one. "What is going on? I haven't heard one word from her for over a week. What is going on Robert? Nedd?" Renly tried to hide the fact his mind was spinning with thoughts of Mara laying dead. _Has she finally been done in by that bitch? I should have never had Robert bring her. She should have stayed with me away from her._ It was Nedd's voice that calmed Renly's thoughts.

"My son Bran has had an accident. He is gravely injured and my wife is beside herself with grief. Mara has been kind enough to help my sons keep an eye on the younger children." Renly wanted to let out a sigh of great relief that Mara was safe but in the same breath he was sadden by the news of the young Stark's accident.

"How kind of her to help your family in this time of great sorrow," Robert and Nedd both gave a solemn nod and began updating Renly on some of the more tedious events of the last few weeks.

In times where the tedious matters of state were discussed Renly showed his age. The conversations of old men could never keep his interest for long, by the time they had reached the dining hall where the three men were meant to take the midday meal Renly was searching for a reason to excuse himself.

As they were taking their seats and the servants were sent down to the kitchen Renly was distracted from his thoughts when he heard the sound of laughter from the far corner of the hall. Shifting his attention he spotted the familiar figure of his niece, flanked by two young men. Renly had known for quite some time that in the right setting Mara would blossom at court but this seen was one these halls had seen once before.

Glancing over at his elder brother, who was transfixed on Mara and the two young men, the expression painted across his face was not one of pain or even sadness. Renly thought he could see an expression of longing. "Were we so different once?" Robert asked Nedd who seemed amused by the question.

"Who?" The elder Stark asked.

"You, Lyanna and I. Before the war, when life was simple." The King's words were filled with regret. Renly looked back over at Mara and the boys. Renly assumed that they had to be the two eldest Stark children. From the way Mara was standing, clutching on to the arm of one with dark hair and dark features to match, he could assume that one was Jon Snow. _They are a matched pair,_ Renly mused. The other young man, had the features of a Stark but the color of a Tully, _Robb Stark… my brother's name sake._ Robert and Nedd continued to recount stories about their misspent youth and lost loves but all Renly could focus on was Mara and her smile.

Her eyes were full of life, he had seen her smile many times before but her face never lit up like it was now. She was gazing up at Jon, her face so bright and happy. Part of Renly couldn't be happier to see Mara so content, another part of him deep down knew that this meant that nothing would ever be the same again.

_**Mara**_

The only thing Mara could see in the whole dining hall was Jon. She knew there were other people, she could hear Robb joking with Jon about one of the girls he fancied but the only thing her eyes wanted to focus on was him. They had been near inseparable for the last week. They used the guise of caring for Rickon to spend all their time together. Just being near him made her feel safe and most importantly like a whole person. When she was with him all thoughts of her base birth and unfortunate lot in life were gone. Jon made her feel like she was a true Lady of the court… and he was her Lord.

She hadn't once thought about having to go back to King's Landing or how Cersei would soon be back on her heels watching her every move. In her mind she had found her place in the world, by the side of Jon Snow. There was no more talk of the Knight's Watch and Benjen Stark had long since left back to The Wall. All she was waiting for was Renly's arrival so she could have him to back Jon if he chose to ask for her hand. Renly was very persuasive and her father could hardly deny her these last few days.

Every time her father would see her, while she was caring for the children or walking the halls with Jon , he would stop and take time just to talk to her about how her day was going. He paid for Mara to have new dresses made as the chill in the air started to grow. They were far finer than any of the dresses she had ever warn before, they made her feel truly like a princess. The King always had an affectionate word or try to lift her spirits if she seemed sad. In the years since she had left Stannis and the safety of Dragonstone, Mara had never seen her father be so kind to her. In truth it was the first time she had seen him be so kind to any of his children.

The last few days Robb had been joining Jon and Mara on their adventures in the afternoon, while Rickon napped and Arya had lessons. Mara did not mind much, Robb was growing on her as they spent more time together. He was far more sure of himself than Jon but all so a little more arrogant. It would serve him well in War from what she understood of it, but in the end she had a feeling that it would be what did him in. When she was a child Stannis would warn her about the arrogance of young men at war. Each time she laid eyes on Robb her uncle's voice rang out from a dark forgotten corner of her mind.

'_Beware of the arrogance of young men, it will only bring heart ache to the ones they love.' _

Mara would get lost in thought while the boys would argue, she enjoyed their bickering at first, but it was starting to get tiresome. Tearing her eyes away from Jon for a moment she started to scan the room to see who was gracing them with their presence this afternoon. Her father and Lord Stark quickly jumped out and when she looked to her father's right her heart skipped a beat. Losing all composure and ignoring Jon for the first time in weeks Mara began to race towards her Uncle.

"Renly!" She called with glee, he almost leapt from his seat to greet her. Mara threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped her up in his arm lifting her off the ground for a moment. "I lost track of what day it was, so much has been going on. I am so sorry I did not know you would be arriving today. I look a horrible mess!" Mara was filled with a mix of emotions. She wasn't quite sure weather she was so happy she was about to cry or that she was so upset that she had completely forgotten about Renly once things with Jon started going well. Either way she was thrilled to be with Renly again, the halls of Winterfell were filled with everyone she held dear to her heart.

"You are no more a mess then I, my little flower." Renly said with a smile across his lips. "Let me get a look a good look at you," Mara took a small step back and stood with her hands on her hips and her head tilted to one side like, she had seen the Lady's of the court in King's Landing do when the Lords would comment on their fine dresses. She could hear her father and Lord Stark laughing at her display. It had been a long time since she had heard anyone make her father laugh.

She smiled brightly feeling all eyes in the dining hall land on her. Renly took her hand in his own and they stood gazing at each other. For the first time she could remember her heart felt whole now that Renly was at her side one more.

They could have passed for twins in that moment. Mara in her fine black dress with gold embroidery around her collar, Renly in his gold tunic and black vest. They with out a doubt came from the same bloodline, they both had heads of thick black hair and they shared the same unforgettable smile.

Renly leaned forward "Shall we go for a walk my little flower?" he whispered softly and Mara just smiled and nodded before glancing over her shoulder to see Jon and Robb standing there just staring up at the two them.

"If you would excuse me for just one moment my dear uncle, then we shall go for our walk and catch up." Renly smiled one of his sly smiles and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek. Mara turned to look at Jon and Rob who offered their hands to help her down off the platform. Once her feet were firmly planted on the stone floor she pulled Jon aside for a moment.

The couple stood holding hands in silence for a moment before Mara's lips finally parted, "I have not seen Renly for nearly three months, please forgive me for running off with him." Mara felt quite guilty for wishing to spend time with Renly over spending yet another afternoon with Jon and Robb. Jon said nothing, just nodded. Mara smiled softly and turned back around to face Renly whom jumped down from the platform and strode towards them.

"I am so pleased to finally meet the infamous Jon Snow" Renly said, his tone caused Mara want to slap him, but she only gave him a glairing look. Her full lips pursed together and her bright green eyes were wide. It was the unmistakable look that a sister would give her brother when he was embarrassing her. Renly smirked smugly.

Mara heard Robb's distinct laugh. "If I knew no better I would think Lord Renly was questioning you like a brother would when meeting his sister's lover.." Robb jested to Jon who turned a soft shade of pink. Robb gave Jon a playful jab to the shoulder before introducing himself to Renly. "It is a great honor to meet the King's brother, and our Mara has spoken very highly of you."

Glancing over at Renly for a moment before taking his arm, "Well I will always speak highly of you my brave Knight, but if Lord Stark and Jon will give us leave I would like to go for that walk." Renly nodded and Robb nodded back. Mara smiled softly to Jon and whispered "I will be back before you know I'm gone…"

They walked out of the castle and through the courtyard in silence, Mara clutching his arm with a smile playing on her lips. Her heart was bursting with joy to have the people that meant most to her surrounding her in Winterfell. They wondered off towards the God's wood. Renly rarely talked with Mara about important matters with other people about, so it was not odd for them to find some secluded spot to sit and talk.

They came upon the wearwood as Renly finally turned to face her. He said nothing, just ran a finger down her cheek. Mara giggled and leaned forward planting a soft kiss on his sun kissed cheek. "How was the High Garden. I trust Ser Loras is well.." Mara said as she turned to gaze out into the beautiful place the North Men came to worship their old gods.

Though Renly had never told her in plain words, Mara had long guessed that Ser Loras was more than just a close friend of her Uncle's. "He is well my flower… I also had a letter from Stannis recently asking after you." Mara looked over her shoulder for a moment and rolled her eyes.

"My good Uncle always seems so interested in my welfare, yet he never bothers to write me personally to inquire after it." She looked down at her fine gown and let out a soft sigh. "I miss him very much…" Her voice was little more than a whisper yet Renly responded by walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her small waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"You love him as a daughter loves her father." Mara nodded solemnly. Stannis had taken her in when she was still a babe, he raised her as his own. There was never talk of her base birth, he always made her feel like a true Baratheon. "Stannis is a hard man to love, for he has no concept of the emotion. The man is as cold as the stone that his castle is built upon. Do not take it personally my love. In his own way Stannis cares very deeply for you I am sure." She tried to smile but it was a false one.

Trying to change the mood of the conversation Mara rested her head against Renly's and gazed off into the beautiful yet haunting woods as she began to speak. "So what do you think of Jon Snow?" She could feel Renly begin to laugh before any sound escaped his lips.

"He is a handsome young man, he seems very captivated by you but who could not be? You are beautiful and intelligent. If did not have a bastard's surname, there would be wars fought over you hand. The boy is lucky that he is not fighting twenty other men for your affection." Mara rolled her eyes at her Uncle's overly flattering comments. At times she found it so hard to believe Renly at times when he would flatter her like this. It was usually when he required something of her.

Mara slithered out of Renly's grasp and turned to look at him square in eyes. "You flatter me Renly." Mara started, her lips turned slightly up into a half smile, her hands planted themselves firmly on her hips. "What do you want?" Renly let out a hearty laugh and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

She mimicked his stance and glared at him in an attempt to get him to spit his ransom out. "Is this a game Mara?" She shrugged her shoulders and the smirk on her fully pink lips grew. "Why must I always want something after I pay my beautiful niece a complement?"

Mara tilted her head to the left and sighed heavily. "You always want something Renly, that is how you work. You know I will always do as you bid me, there is no need for false complements." Renly frowned. "Do not look at me like that."

"My complements are never false, yet I do wish you to do something for me." Mara nodded. "Listen to the tale I'm about to tell then tell me what you think of it?" It was a simple request and Mara was never one to deny Renly. He offered her his hand and they two went to sit on a log near the wearwood.

They sat close, Mara gazing intently as a child as Renly began to tell his tale. "There was a young, headstrong King. He had no birthrite to the throne he sat upon. He took it out of vengeance for his lost love. The King was forced into a marriage with one of the most beautiful young maids in the land. Yet he was not content." Mara knew that he spoke of her father and the Queen, yet she let him continue. "He was still in love with a dead woman and could not see that the beauty he was married to loved him dearly. It broke the maid's heart when he would call his by his fallen love's name."

Mara sighed and nodded. Renly took her hand in his and continued. "Before long, the new Queen was with child, but she felt no love, nor connection to the babe that grew with in her womb. With each passing day as she grew heavier with child, she began to hate the babe more and more. You see my little flower, a child is the symbol of their parents love. There was no love between the King and his Queen. Only duty." Mara nodded and Renly took a deep breath. "When it came time for this child born of duty to come into this world the Queen swore she would not love the babe, for it's father showed her no love. While she lay in her bed of blood the Gods bless the Queen with twins. Which only broke the Queen's sprits more, for she was a twin and had always felt that the bond between twins was sacred and blessed by The Mother. Seeing her two babes, who looked so much like their father, she could not stand it. She called for the only person she could trust… her own twin."

"Renly what is this story about. It is obvious you are talking about my Father and Cersei." Mara was getting upset. She felt as though Renly was making her play one of his guessing games again. Renly stared intently at his niece.

"Listen to the rest of the story Mara." His voice was commanding and Mara had never heard such a harsh tone come from the person she loved and trusted most in the world. "The Queen called for her twin Brother, a hero in his own right, she wanted to rid herself of these constant reminders that her husband did not love her like he loved the one he changed a Kingdom for. Her brother suggests they smother the babes but the Queen would not see her children murdered. She was not yet so heartless. She suggests before the King knows of the children's births they wisk them away from the castle. The brother agrees but admits they will need help hiding the two children. He goes to inlist the help of their devious younger brother and the King's own brother. The Queen makes them both take an oath of silence, never to speak to anyone about what they are about to do. She sends her first born, the boy and heir, with her younger brother to be hidden in a brothel and to have one of the whore's claim she had just given birth to one of the King's many bastards. Her second child, the little girl." Renly paused and squeezed Mara's hand tighter. " Is sent with the King's brother to be hidden in his own fortress."

All the blood drains from Mara's face. Her skin was as white as the bark on the wearwood. "This is not true." She mutters softly and Renly just nods. "This is an impossible story."

"Yet you believe that Stannis Baratheon, who has always been so concerned with honor and what is right, takes in his brother's bastard child, raises her as his own is not an impossible tale." Mara's heart speed fast with in her chest and felt as if she could not breath.

Jumping up form her seat for she could no long sit still Mara began to pace. "If what you speak is true,"

"It is, I have a first hand account of the events by Stannis." As he spoke Mara suddenly felt extremely faint. Renly jumped up and took her hand. "I just learned of this my love, if I had known any sooner I would have told you." Mara was overcome with emotions. She nearly collapsed in Renly's arms, burying her face in his chest. He placed a soothing hand on her back and gently began rub her back.

Lifting her head from his chest for a moment as she spoke, "But that means, I have a brother." Renly nodded. "Where is he? What is his name? I need to find him!" Suddenly Mara's head was spinning with thoughts for searching out her brother and reuniting with him.

"That I can not tell you my love and we have to be careful with this information. Don't go telling your wolf, he can not know of this. If Cersei knew that you knew, I shutter to think what would come of you." Mara just nodded still extremely overwhelmed by the information that was just presented to her.

Renly slipped his hand beneath her chin and gave her a gentle nudge to look up at him. "At least you know that you truly have the heart, blood, and soul of a Baratheon."

Mara closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before responding. "But also I'm as much Lannister as I am Baratheon. That is no blessing. That is a curse."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:I am so sorry I haven't updated this in over a year. I had a baby with some serious medical problems and he has been taking up much of my time. I am going to try and continue this story because it is truly my other baby… I will be updating more often now but please bare with me if it isn't quite as fast as it once was.

Chapter Five

**Mara**

Silence was thick in the air and Mara could not look Renly in eye when he tried to speak to her. He spoke, she knew that much, but his words meant little to her. She just stared at the haunting face carved into the ancient heart tree. Her mind raced with so many thoughts it was hard for her to process all of them. _My whole life is a lie. _The tears started to silently roll down her pale cheek. _I have a twin brother, Cersei is my mother and she tossed us aside like trash… not children._ Mara's hands shook and Renly wrapped his arms around her once more, only for the first time she found little comfort. In truth, she just wanted to be alone, no not alone. She wanted Jon to come wrap his arms around her. She wanted to tell him everything, despite Renly's warning, and she wanted to hear him say despite everything he still loved her.

"I want to pray," The words slipped from her lips before she had fully thought them through. Mara had little faith in the Seven and they had never answered her prayers before, but perhaps the old gods would hear her desperate prayers for guidance. Renly kissed Mara's tear stained cheek and stood up offering his hand to her.

"I will go with you to the Sept if you wish, my little flower." His words were soft and genuine but Mara shook her head. Tearing her eyes away from the ancient face she glance back at Renly who towered over her as she kneeled before the heart tree. His face was full of worry but his eyes were still filled with love. _Renly will always love me, he is my rock, my brave knight. He has filled the void that Cersei created when she tore me from my twin but is it the same? Would I have been happier if he was by my side not Renly? _All these questions suddenly flooded her mind. She felt as if she was going mad. "Mara…" Renly said jarring her from her racing thoughts.

"No, I will pray here. The Seven have answered no prayers of mine, perhaps Jon's northern Gods will." She turned away from Renly once more to gaze upon the heart tree. Renly said no more, just placed a soft kiss on the top of Mara's head and walked off in silence.

Once she was alone Mara let go of what little restraint she had maintained and the tears flowed down her cheeks like two tiny rivers of sadness and shame. She was sad about the life that should have been her's, _The life of a Princess with my brother, my protector. Would we had been as close as Jamie and our mother? No, we would have never become that sick, that twisted. If I saw him in the streets would I know him? Would he know me?_ Taking a long deep breath she tried to calm herself but there was little use in that, she did not think she could ever be at peace again till she laid eyes upon her brother. _And have our birthrights restored to us. My brother will sit upon the Iron Throne after father has passed, not that little shit Joffrey. He is no child of my father's with his blonde hair and peculiar manner, nor is sweet Myrcella or plump little Tommen. They are all Lannister, there is no fury behind their eyes. They do not have the blood of the stag flowing through their veins._

The more thoughts that rushed through her mind the more tears streamed down from her pale green eyes and the more her body began to tremble. She was afraid for her life now, if Cersei ever found out she knew the truth would she have her own child killed? _Of course she would, she sent us away to be hidden from the world. She wouldn't kill us herself though, she would have Jamie do it. Jamie is half her soul, he would do it with out question. _Reaching out she slowly began to trace the finely carved lines of the haunting face that watched her as her sadness and fear consumed her. It was no peaceful face, it was a tortured face. It was a face of someone who had experienced great sadness Mara concluded. "Who better pray to when you feel like the world has come undone."

There was a rustle of leaves and Mara jumped up and turned around to see who had intruded upon her desperate prayers to the nearly forgotten gods of the woods. A familiar figure stood before her, all be it a small figure, but one that had always been kind to her. "Tyrion," Mara muttered softly and the half-man approached her with open arms. "Did Renly send you? Are you going to explain your part in all this to me?" Mara fell to her knees once more and the Imp wrapped his stunted arms around her.

"Hush my sweet summer rose," Tyrion said softly, he had always had a soft way of speaking to Mara. She had seen him be crass and crude but never to her. When he was with her he treated her _like a Princess_. "I should have told you all this long ago, you are not the stupid girl my sister likes to think you are. Once I had come to know you I knew it was only a matter of time before you learned the truth. You are such a clever girl, I could always see the Lannister in you though your Bratheon stubbornness often overshadows your Lannister wit." He slipped one of his stubby hands beneath her chin and forced her to look up at him. "I am sorry for the part I played in this sad tale that is your life. I was young and foolish enough to believe that you would never find out the truth behind all these lies." His words were the most honest that she had ever heard _my uncle_ speak to her. His twisted face was filled with remorse and regret. "Perhaps I should wear a motley after all? For I was played a fool in this whole tale."

Tyrion half fell to the ground and scooted next to Mara, she could feel his small hands cover her own. "Please, just tell me the truth. Where is my brother? Who is my brother?" Mara stared intently at the Imp who looked away from her in shame.

"I do not know what the whore who I gave him to called him, but I know he grew up in Flee Bottom, though where he is now I am not certain. My sister called him Stefan when he was born and you were called Joanna… after my mother, your grandmother. Your names are on a tomb that houses no bodies beneath the Red Keep." His tone was the most somber that she had ever heard come from the normally jolly man who had always brought a smile to her face. _My name was never meant to be Mara, it is a low born name, I was named after the beauty from Casterly Rock. My brother for our brave Grandfather._ Her lips quivered as she thought more and more about the lie of a life she had been leading. Nothing was true to her any more, everything was just lies upon lies. _Except for Jon, his love for me is true and honest. He turned his back on his own uncle and the men of the Night's Watch to prove his love for me. He is the only true thing I have in this life._ While she knew that was not entirely true, she had Renly who loved her dearly and even Tyrion who was risking a great deal in telling her all the truths that he knew, but the rest was lies. Stannis, her own father and the worst one of all her very own mother.

Mara nodded a little and silently urged Tyrion to continue. "Stannis offered to take you because he was just married and feared his wife was barren, you were such a small babe that even if the moon turned four or five times you could have still been passed off for a newborn babe, but his wife did not want to raise someone else's child as her own. That is all I know of how you came to be with Stannis. For the rest of that story you will have to talk to him" Mara knew that Stannis would tell her the truth, the whole truth, if she had only asked him. Her Uncle had such honor that his role in all this surprised her. She would have never thought he would be part of such a devious deception, but perhaps there was more to his story. _I will have to write him a letter or go to Dragon Stone to speak to him myself._ Though Stannis could wait, she had to hear the rest of Tyrion's story because perhaps he would have some clues about her brother. _I have to find him, I have to. _

"As for your brother, my sister knew my reputation with whores so she charged me with finding one of those whores to take the boy. Who in truth is the real threat to my sister's plans if the truth behind your births if ever brought to light. He is the true heir so he was hidden with a bit more care than you." Tyrion gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as he continued. "I knew one of the brothels that your father frequented at the time, so I took the boy to the Madame and asked her to find him a mother that would be willing to claim he was the King's bastard for the boy looked so much like your father that he could never be passed off as anyone else's son.. She told me that one of her girls had just lost a babe and would be very happy to take the boy as her own. So I left the boy in care of this whore and gave her a bag full of gold and left."

They sat in silence for a while. Tyrion's story was more detailed than even the letter that Stannis had sent Renly but it only raised more questions. Mara stared up at the sky and listened to the birds sing and Tyrion gave her hand another squeeze. "All this must remain secret child, if you tell anyone the truth you may never be truly safe again. Your young wolf too must never know of this. Jon Snow is a good hearted young man, he would make you a fine husband and you two could live quietly here in Winterfell far away from my sister and the dangers that will await you if you return to Kings Landing." There was much truth in those words and Mara knew it. The simple fact that she knew the truth was enough to get her killed and more so Tyrion was right about Jon. _We could live a happy life here in Winterfell, perhaps not a lavish life but a happy one. Perhaps he would train to be a guard or maybe even one day be Master at Arms from Robb when he is Lord of Winterfell. Would it truly be so bad to head Tyrion's words and just stay here?_ The thought of staying in Winterfell was never far from her mind since she had met Jon and she had grown very found of the people of the north as well. _I could help Lady Stark with Rickon while Bran heals and if by the grace of the gods he does wake I could help take care of him and take some of the burden off her. _

Then she thought of the two younger siblings she had, sweet Mrycella who loved to play dolls with her and her plump baby brother Tommen who loved her stories and always begged to have her tell him a new one each night as he fell asleep. She could not just leave them to the lions. They were her blood, her little siblings whom she always felt the need to protect and shelter from the harsh world beyond the Red Keep's walls. Then there was Renly, would she ever see him again if she stayed in the north? It was very unlikely, the trip from Kings Landing to Winterfell was a long one and from Storms End it was even longer. She was so torn between a quite life and a life filled with all those she loved. "Perhaps Jon could return to King's Landing with me? He could serve his father, or mine. He could protect me if he knew the truth. Then I would not have to leave him or the ones whom I love so dearly." Mara's voice shook almost as much as her willowy legs were beneath her now mud caked grey wool dress. Tyrion's face grew even more somber, though Mara had thought it not possible.

"Would you risk Jon's life by telling him the truth? For you are not so stubborn to see that he would surely be the first one killed if all this was ever found out and belie me sweetling, if you return to that reached city it is only a matter of time before little birds are chirping about you and your tale. You must never speak of this to anyone who does not know this tale already." Tyrion paused for a moment and Mara looked at him quizzically, "It is dangerous enough already speaking with those who know the tale but to tell this all to Jon of all people that would be a death wish for your wolf." _But Jon has to know, who else would protect me? Renly is no fighter, he has Loras do all his fighting for him. Tyrion couldn't protect me against a kitten, how could he defend me again two grown lions. No, I must tell Jon. My wolf will protect me._ Mara nodded and gave false promise never to speak of it with Jon or anyone else, _what is one more lie? Lannister's love their lies, and I am one of them._

With her false promise made Tyrion helped Mara dry her eyes and walked with her back to the castle. Together they strolled through the yard where Jon and Robb were sparing with blunted tourney swards. Laying eyes upon Jon suddenly made things less horrible, for if she had him in the end of all this it would be worth every battle she would have to fight. _Jon, my brother and the Iron Throne._ Those were the three things she wanted out of all this pain and she did not think it much to ask for either. Tyrion said a quite goodbye to his niece and places a soft kiss on her still shaking fingers before scurrying off into the castle leaving Mara with the young wolves.

Jon and Robb stopped their battle for a moment to come over and great her. "Enjoy your walk in the Godswood?" Asked Robb with a friendly smile and Mara just nodded and reached out for Jon. He took her hand and suddenly the world seemed a little brighter.

"Please don't stop on my account." She whispered to Jon. "I enjoy watching you spar with Robb." He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek softly before challenging his brother once more.

Mara wondered towards the fence where young Arya was sitting watching her brother's with a look of envy on her long face. Mara found Arya quite amusing, she was neither proper nor a little lady like her sister Sansa and Mara would often wonder if the girl would have been happier born to a different life. She climbed up on the fence and perched herself next to the young Stark who smiled brightly at her. "How are you today Mara?" She asked in a very cheerful voice.

"I am well, thank you for asking." She was polite as possible and fiend a smile for the young girl. "Your brothers are quite good with swards. I'm so jelous when ever I sit and watch the squire's practice their fighting skills. I always wished to be able to wield a sward and be a great fighter like Nymeria." Arya's interest peeked and the child started to go on and on about her dreams of being a great fighter like her hero and informed Mara that she had even named her Direwolf after her idol. Arya's ramblings reminded her of how much she would miss Kings Landing and the ramblings of her baby brother if she stayed and seeing Jon and Robb fighting each other in some mock battle also made her think about all she would miss out on in the city.

"Have you ever been to a Turney Arya?" Mara asked and the girl shook her head. "They are quite fun, ever year for my father's name day they have a grand tourney in Kings Landing. This past year my Uncle Renly."

"The young one that arrived this morning?" Arya interjected and Mara nodded as she continued.

"Yes the young one that arrived this morning, he took me to the lists to see all the Knights getting ready for the joust. He is dear friends with the Knight of Flowers, in fact Loras was once his squire. So perhaps if you go to Kings Landing with your father you will get to go to a tourney and if you are sweet to me I will get Renly to take us to see the knights." Mara laughed a little to see the excitement on the younger girl's face at the prospect of meeting real knights.

"Oh I promise to be so sweet to you Mara, you will be my best of friends if you could introduce me to some real knights!" Her excitement and joy reminded Mara of all that she would give up if she stayed here and in that moments she made a silent discussion to return to Kings Landing when her father, Lord Stark and the rest of the party returned. Mara's thoughts were jarred once more when she felt a large hand upon her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to see Lord Stark standing behind the two girls, a hand on each of their shoulders and broad smile across his face.

Lord Stark was unlike any of the other Lord's Mara had ever met. He was a very kind man and placed honor above all else. She found him to be the most noble man she had ever met and was very glad that her father had chose him for his hand. "What are you two young ladies doing here in yard instead of inside seeing to your studies?" His voice was so calm, Mara knew if her father had said the same thing it would have come out harsh but coming from Lord Stark is sound more like a small jest.

Arya chewed her bottom lip and Mara quickly answered, "M'Lord I was just telling your daughter about the wonderful tourneys we have in Kings Landing and how it is filled with brave Knights and handsome young nobles." Mara smiled over to Arya who looked quite relieved to have someone else answer for her. "I was telling her about how fun the south could be, though Kings Landing has none of the beauty of your home we at least can keep ourselves entertained." Lord Stark smiled at Mara and gave a shoulder a soft squeeze.

"Good then, the girls will need a good friend in the capital." He looked over to his youngest daughter, "If you do not mind Arya I would like to have a private word with Mara. Would you be good enough to go sit with your Mother for a while, she could use some company by Bran's side." The younger girl nodded and somberly walked off to go sit by her mother at her brother's bedside. Lord Stark offered Mara a hand to help her down off the fence. "Will you walk with me for a moment Mara?" He asked offering her his arm.

Mara gave a little nod and took his arm. "If it pleases m'lord." His arm was strong and even though he was of age with her father he was still quite a handsome man. _I wonder will Jon look like his father when he grows older?_ She pondered as they began to take a turn around the yard.

"You have been extremely kind to my family in this dark time, to my wife especially helping with the little ones. For that I can never thank you enough." His voice was smooth like ice and strong as steel.

Mara nodded and blushed slightly at the unexpected gratitude. "It is the least I could do, plus I am so found of your children. It really has been no trouble." Mara tried to muster all the grace and poise that she could despite still feeling very trouble inside. Lord Stark placed his other hand on her arm and stopped for a moment.

Her looked down at her for a moment before speaking, "You have a gentle heart and sweet disposition. I can see why Jon is so found of you and my son is very fond of you."

"I know, and I am very fond of him as well. Jon has brought me great joy since we meet." She cast her eyes to the ground half out of embracement but also to hide the single tear that rolled down her cheek at the thought of leaving Jon to return to King's Landing. Lord Stark took the Mara's hand as it began to shake. "It will be very hard for me to leave him m'Lord. Very hard…" Her voice began to trail of slightly as she began to mutter about her duty to serve her father's true born children.

"Perhaps we can find a place for Jon in King's Landing." Lord Stark said in a hushed tone. Mara's head began to slowly rise. "I will speak with the King about the matter, I am sure he will not want to see you so heartbroken." A small smile started to play on Mara's lips as she began to think about the idea of not having to leave Renly or Jon. _Maybe my father will let us marry… maybe my life can truly be a happy one even after learning the truth. Perhaps the old gods have really answered my prayers._

"Thank you Lord Stark… a thousand thank yous."

Lord Stark planted a soft kiss on the young woman's cheek. "No thank you for convincing Jon not to join the Watch…" Those were the last words the aging Lord spoke before walking away in quite contemplation.

Mara gazed out at Jon still sparing with Robb and began to day dream of a happy future filled with love, a family and the laughter of children.

**Cersei **

It was the wee hours of the night and the Queen's chambers were lit by two candles, one at a small table were Ser Jamie sat gazing intently at his sister. It's twin was sitting on a small table next to the large feather bed which the Queen was sprawled across with nothing but her golden locks flowing down her back like a gold river simmering in the dim candle light.

"He wants the bastard boy to come back with us to King's Landing now… first he wants his daughter to wed Joffery… now he wants that bastard to marry Mara!" The idea of a bastard wedding and bedding her daughter, claimed or not, made Cersei's skin crawl. Her voice was filled with a strange rage that ever surprised herself.

Jamie cocked his head to one side and let out a heavy sigh. "Since when do you care about Mara? You are the one who told me rid you of those two black haired, Baratheon babes because you couldn't stand to have evidence that Robert's seed had taken hold before my own…" Cersei's eyes shot daggers at her twin, while ever word he said was the truth she had come to prefer to believe her own stories about the fate of the twins rather than the truth. They were still her children, _They are mine… they always will be mine. Never his. He has no right. _"If I remember correct Sis, you told me that night you never wanted to see their faces again. Yet… ten short years later you beg me to bring you the girl… you come to me in tears after you see Myrcella for the first time." He stands from his chair, the candle light casting it's golden glow on his bare chest.

"You beg me 'Jamie bring her here… have her serve Myrcella… I need to see her' then you are cruel to the girl… tease her, make her cry, torment her now you wish to control who the poor thing marries! Have you not made the poor girl suffer enough! Let her marry, if she is happy and busy with a litter of pups she will be no longer be any trouble for us." Cersei rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. _Jamie will never under stand.. he wasn't there in that tent with me when that witch foretold my future._ Though she had told Jamie of the prophecies many time her twin did not take as much stock in them as she did.

Cersei cast her eyes away from her brother as she began to speak, "You know the prophecy…" Before she could even finish Jamie interjected.

"Yes… _Two with hair of coal, three with crowns of gold. Coal will feed a great fire that will melt the gold and make their crown with their siblings blood.." _Jamie repeated with very little enthusiasm. "It is just the ramblings of an old mad woman! Mara loves Tommen ad Myrcella, I know that she would never harm them."

"And Joffrey? You think he is safe with his big _sister_" Everyone seemed to have no love for her precious boy, who had once been her only salvation after abandoning her twins. "She would kill him as soon as look at him and what of the boy… have you been able to track him down yet." Cersei demanded.

"No and he is not whom we are talking about tonight my dear sister… it is Mara… your little Joanna." Cersei leapt up and smacked her twin with such furry she was sure they could hear the sound of her hand colliding with his face down in the tombs.

"Never call her that again… Joanna died a long time ago. Both of them." Her voice filled with anger boomed like a lion's roar in the still of cool northern night. Jamie snatched his sister's hands and held on tightly to her wrists as she began to struggle to break free.

"That is her name. That is who the girl truly is and if you will never let her be Joanna Baratheon, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms than damn it let the girl be the wife of a bastard named Snow! She is still my niece, still my blood and seeing you play with her like this is just cruel and I am not going to help you torture her any more." Jamie tossed his sister down on the bed where she lay motionless as he went to retrieve his clothes and begin to dress once more. "She loves him and he loves her. No different that I love you and you love me. Why should we do to them what father has done to us all!"

Cersei rolled over on her back and stared up at the blank stone slabs that made the ceiling. She began to contemplate another option, keep Mara happy but keep her away from the hands of Starks. She knew that if Eddard ever learned the truth he would make sure her life would be over and the lives of her children as well. Soon a suitable substitute for Jon Snow came to mind. "What if we wed her to her precious Renly… she would still be married and still be happy with him. When Baratheon blood and Stark mix it always ends in tragedy." Half dressed Jamie looked at his sister with one brow raised in doubt.

"and Snow, what will we do with him. He surely will protest to this."

"Send him to the Wall. Make sure Mormont takes the boy under his wing… groom him to be the next Lord Commander, what ever it takes to keep him far away from my daughter." Cersei crawled up to the top of the bed and slipped beneath the furs feeling quite satisfied with her new plan. "You get the boy to the wall, I will handle Robert and Renly… by the time I'm done I will have Robert thinking this whole marriage was his idea."

Jamie let out a small chuckle an agreed to help his twin once more in one of her backhanded schemes. He places a soft kiss on his sister's lips before slipping out of the room in to the darkness of the castle. Cersei gazed into the flame of the dwindling candle for a what seemed like an hour before blowing the candle out leaving her to plot in the still of the long northern night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N: Huge apologies to everyone for such a gap in posting, my son has spent much of the last year in the hospital and I have had little time to write. I have two new chapters to be posting soon and I hope you will stick with me on this. This is my labor of love.

**Renly**

The past three days had been the most surreal of Renly's life and what had been proposed during his present conversation with his eldest brother just caused the young Lord of Storm's End to get weak in the knees. As he found his way to the nearest chair Renly's mind was swimming in with dozens of voices telling how wrong what the King just proposed was. Everything in the room seemed to melt together with the exception of one figure, that of the Queen.

She was behind this, that Renly was certain of that fact. No one else could be capable of coming up with such a twisted notion. After a long silence he finaly spoke. "You… The King and my brother... want me to wed and bed my niece as your way of rewarding me for my loyalty?" There was much doubt in Renly's voice, he couldn't begin to comprehend what had sparked this new web that Cersei was weaving. _Haven't we all become entangled enough in her web, now she much sink her fangs in and paralyze us into submission as well. _ Loras would never forgive him if he agreed to this, Loras had plans to convince his father to allow Margery to wed Renly. She knew their secret, she would keep it safe and play along. Mara already had enough secrets to keep on her own with out adding his secrets to her own.

Deep down Renly knew that he nor Mara would end up having any say in the matter, their fates were as good as sealed. "She is the only woman you have ever shown the slightest bit of interests in Renly. You have been begging for the girl to have a good match, for me to claim her and for her to have the life of high born Lady and I am giving it to her and you will have a beautiful wife, who will love you and give you a good strong heir." The King boomed as he walked over to his brother and placed a large hand on each shoulder. "Everyone will be happy and this will secure your spot as Lord of Storm's End. Wed the girl upon our return to King's Landing, put a babe in her belly and Storm's End is yours… no amount of squawking from Stannis will take that away from you." Renly let out a grunt at his brother last statement.

He was stuck, trapped, _he has be by my cock_. "What if she doesn't agree, I'm not forcing her to marry me if she does not want to be my wife." Which Renly knew for certain Mara did not want. How could his brother be going along with this. This whole mess stank of Lannister. Robert chuckled and gave his brother a hearty pat on the back.

"Don't worry about the girl, she will be happy. She adores you, everyone can see that." Renly stifled a chuckle, at times he forgot quite how blind his brother could be.

"That may be brother but can you not see how infatuated she is with that Snow boy?" Renly said attempting to lead his brother in another direction but this when the Queen stepped from the shadows.

"A young woman's heart is fickle. Her heart does not know what it truly wants, that's why we are here to protect her." Cersei's voice had an abnormal amount of sincerity in that Renly had never once heard during a conversation about his niece. _She is letting herself slip, getting a little lax in our old age are we Cersei _Renly silently mused. Her lips were pursed together and Renly noted that she looked slightly more sour than her normal self. He wondered what had happened to trigger this reaction out of her. To anyone with half a brain they could see the conflict on her face, _Like a tiny war slowly destroying her from the inside out_. It was nice to see Cersei may actually still poses a soul, then he reminded himself that she was forcing him to marry his niece, her daughter, and all amusement he found in Cersei quickly turned to angery.

Renly slowly stood from his chair, arms crossed his gaze bounced between his eldest brother and his twisted Queen. He was trying to pick his words carefully, had had tried so hard for so many years to hide his true nature by appearing to follow in his King's wild ways, he couldn't revle himself now. Taking a deep breath Renly finaly responded, "And what of my heart brother, it is just as fickle as Mara's…" He tried to sound sly and there was an air of truth in his voice the made the words all the more convincing.

Robert let out a hearty laugh and cocked his head to one side, "That's what the whores are for my dear boy!" as soon as the words escaped his brother's mouth Renly's eyes instantly went to the aging Queen. As if her face did not already look like she had a bushel of lemon in her mouth not she looks as though she had drank some ill tasting spirts. _And a little hint of murder as well, just around the eyes._ While his brother may be crass he did have a point, except he doubted that the King had implied what was running through Renly's mind.

There was no escaping this plan, no turning it around to work in anyone's favor but the queen's. Renly let out a quite sigh of defeat, _Mara will hate me for this, Loras will never speak to me again and the Snow boy, what will become of him in this horrible web of Cersei's?_ Renly's eyes wondered around the room, but always seem to end up landing on the sour face of the Queen. "And the Snow boy… he obviously has feelings for Mara…"

Cerei's face paled at the comment and Renly noted a distinct look of disgust as well. _So is that the reason for the sudden change my Queen… you can't stand to think of Nedd Stark's bastard having you daughter._ His cool green eyes focused on the ageing beauty as she answered. "If the boy does have feelings they will not last, you have insisted on the girl being claimed… you have begged for a good marriage for her, though the little bastard does not deserve one, and now that the King has so graciously granted your wish for the girl you protest." She let out a huff ant turned her back on the brothers, "Perhaps you should just forget the whole idea husband, let the girl keep her bastard name and freeze here in Winterfell with his precious Snow."

Renly glanced over at his brother and shook his head. He could not let Mara lose her name and place in this world for a second time. He was not old enough to save her from a false life before, he would not let it happen again. "I will marry her… upon our return to Kings Landing." He muttered softly and he silently cursed Cersei. _One day I will make you pay for this, you vile, twisted bitch. _The King smiled but the Queen just walked away with out another word. Renly explained to his brother that he will tell Mara of the _good_ news directly as the King explained that there would be a feast tonight to honor the betrothal for Joffrey and the eldest Stark girl and they would announce their betrothal as well. Then on the marrow the whole party would make it's way back to King's Landing at the Queen's request. _Wasting no time are we Cersei._

As Renly started his search for Mara he searched his mind for some gentle way to brake the news to her. He knew it would bring her to tears, so he must tell her in private away from the Snow boy, for he knew that he would likely take the news just as hard as his niece, _no my bride_. He found Mara just where he had suspected at Jon Snow's side.

He watched from a distance for a moment as the two sat under an ancient tree near the entrance of the Gods Woods. They were deep in conversation, looking deep into each other's eyes. The sight made Renly think of his own love and how he will have to break the news to him. The young Lord's heart broke but he took a deep breath and pressed forth slowly making his way towards the couple.

Mara noticed him rather quickly and greeted him with a warm smile. "Renly…" She called out, her voice was filled with so much happiness which just made Renly's heart sink even more.

"My sweetling," Mara met him with a warm embrace, Renly gave her a quick peck on the cheek and turned to the Snow boy. "Jon, would you mind if I steal away Mara for a while, I need to speak with her about an important family matter." Jon gave a silent nod before excusing himself to go find his brother Robb.

Renly and Mara walked into the woods like they had done just a few days before. Quite, hand in hand to go sit in front of the Werewood tree, which had become Mara's favorite place in the ancient hold of Winterfell. He could see it's appeal. Quite, peaceful, and a place where one could truly be alone with their thoughts. They sat before the ancient tree gods of the North when he finaly spoke.

"I have Just come from speaking with the King about you, he has made a good match for you and has finally agreed to give you your true name." He tried his hardest to make the whole situation a good thing, not the heart breaking news he knew that it would be. He bright eyes lit up with happiness and she had a smile painted on her face to match.

"Oh please tell me that Jon and I will be allowed to marry, oh Renly could my father be so generous as to give me my name and allow me to marry him… oh that would make me so happy, I could just cry!" There was so much excitement in her voice that Renly wished he could just tell her just what she wanted to hear, he could never stand to see her upset. _Oh my sweet girl, you will not be crying tears of joy when you hear the truth. You will cry and curse this day for the rest of your life and more like than not curse me as well._

Renly shook his head somberly, Mara's pale face turned ghostly white and her eyes turned a stormy grey as they welled up with tears. He could not even begin to think what horrors could be going through her head. He wanted to make the news sound like the least horrible option her had in this situation. "I am sorry but it is not Jon, but it is someone you know and is not all that much older than you. It could be a much worse match than what you have, you do not have to deal with some stranger or old man who will be crass with you and treat you like a prize." Renly put his arm around her should and tried to muster a smile but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. "Mara… you father has said we will marry. I do not even begin to understand why but I believe the Queen has some part in this choice. I am not all that excited by this myself Mara but I can promise you a very comfortable life, I can not promise you the kind of love you have with Jon" _That's an understatement of the greatest kind, how the hell am I supposed to put a babe in her belly._ Mara shed silent tears as he spoke, not pulling away or screaming as he thought she would do.

Renly took a deep breath and continued, "There will be love and we will be happy at some point I hope. There is much more that we need to work out but not now. That's for another time." Mara nodded and looked away from Renly for a few moments. There was one other thing he did need to tell her. She had to know about Loras, she had to know his secret in order to keep up the farce that they were about to begin.

Mara's eyes wondered and Renly could tell her heart was broken but she couldn't let it show in front of him, not now… more than likely not ever. Renly knew how she must feel, his own heart was broken in it's own way. "Would you please just say something to let me know that you don't hate me… please." Renly muttered after a few very uncomfortable moments silence.

Her full pink lips parted for a moment but no sound escaped, it was as if she had not the heart to say what she really felt. Taking another deep breath Mara attempted again. "This is not what I wanted… this is not right or good in any way. I belong with Jon, he makes me happy." Her voice shook as few tears trickled down her soft porcelain skin. Renly reached out to touch her hand but Mara just pulled away. "It's not that I hate you Renly, truthfully it is not." She mustered what little strength she could to not sound completely heartbroken yet Renly knew her so well that he could tell behind her mask of strength. _Like a good wife. Like a good mother. Like a Queen_ Renly silently noted.

"I know," Renly said in a hushed tone. For once it was not Renly taking Mara's hand but the reverse. Her long, delicate fingers intertwined with his callused and rough hands. It brought small smirk to Renly's lips. "It will not be so horrible, being my wife… I promise." Mara returned his smile with a half hearted one of her own.

"I know," Her voice took on a soft air of sarcasm as she continued. "There will be balls and gowns, feasts and parties. We will go to every Turney, summer at Storms End and winter in Kings Landing. We will be the ones every noble family wants to sup with them. We will be the life of every party…. It will be grand. Just like you live your life now Renly… just I will be there as well." Renly could tell that she was trying to look at the bright side of things, the things that she knew he enjoyed but there was also the other side to married life.

Renly continued, "And children… well at least one child. Your father does expect a heir." Mara nodded and Renly shrugged. "That will be an uncomfortable situation for us both."

Mara let out a heavy sigh. "If only Jon could bed me and put a babe in my belly and have the kingdom to be none the wiser." She mused out loud. _That is not a half bad idea my girl, your inner lioness is starting to peak through._

Renly pulled her close as he spoke in a hushed tone, "Then let him… tonight before we leave for Kings Landing on the marrow…we are to be married with in days of returning. A months time is not long at all, no one would ever be the wiser. I could claim the child as my own, the babe could easily pass for my child as well. It would also spare us some of the more mess bits of producing an heir and you can have one perfect night with your wolf." Instantly Mara's face lit up.

It wasn't a bad notion at all, in fact Renly was quite impressed that he niece could come up with such a plan with out of ever really thinking all that long on it. Mara smiled and placed a soft kiss on Renly's cheek. "I will always have my piece of him then, in the child… he never will truly be gone from my life." Nodding Renly and Mara stood up and slowly began walking back to the castle, hand in hand quietly discussing their plans for the night and for their wedding.

**Mara**

After her talk with Renly, Mara was a mess of emotions and more confused than ever about her life and all she wanted was Jon. She parted ways with Renly and ran off in search of him. It was no surprise when she found him in quite conversation with Robb outside near the stables. She stood back for a moment and watched them. Jon was sullen and seemed like his mind was someplace else _thinking of me?_ She wondered, but like always Robb was lively and very animated as he spoke.

It was Robb who spotted her first and greeted her with a broad smile. "Mara… perhaps you will lighten Jon's mood some." He called out to her beckoning her to come join them. _I doubt I will brighten his mood at all. If anything I will more than likely just make it worse._ Jon reached for her and Mara happily took his hand and placed a soft kiss on his stubble covered cheek.

"What did your Uncle want?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Nothing of consequence." She brought his rough hand to her smooth lips. "I want to take a walk… come with me." Jon nodded and they both said their goodbyes to Robb who was off to find Theon Greyjoy for some misadventures involving some whore named Ros.

The young couple walked in silence for quite awhile till the stumbled across the old abandoned tower that Bran had fallen from. Jon took a sharp breath and turned to Mara. "Why are you so quite… you are never quite like this." His hand left her's for the first time since she crossed his path after her conversation with Renly and it quickly found her cheek. Mara nuzzled against his hand and let out a heavy sigh.

She did not know if the plan that Renly had concocted would work to get Jon to bed her, but it was now or never. "I have to go back to Kings Landing tomorrow. I fear I will never lay eyes on you again and you have stolen my heart Jon Snow." It was not hard for her to force a few tears to roll down her checks, such sadness had replaced the joy that she had been filled with just this morning. Jon instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

She gazes up at him through her long dark lashes and there was such sadness on his face. "I know… I know." Were the only words he could muster. _Oh Jon… I am so sorry for all this._ He caressed her check and placed a wonton kiss on her lips. Mara's hands roamed his chest and slowly started find their way to his waist.

"Come… have me… claim what is yours, what will always be yours." Mara said in baited breath hoping beyond hope that Jon would forget his honor and heed her request. There was fire in her eyes and she leaned up snaking her arm around his neck and pulled him down so she could plant a passionate kiss on his lips as her other hand found his manhood. A gruff moan escaped his lips and the only response Mara got was a feverish nodd as his hand blindly searched for the door.

The quickly made their was up the decrepit steps and to a small, damp room near the top of the tower. Pushing open the door Jon threw his cloak on the floor and fumbled to rid himself of some of his clothes. Mara quickly set about undoing his buttons on his jerkin and pushing it off his broad shoulders before turning around so he could unlace the bodice of her modest gown.

Mara got lost in the moment. Their clothes lay in a heap on the cool stone floor. Soft moans escaped both their lips and it was all over far too soon. The young couple quietly dressed just looking at each other. Mara was at a loss for words, she was still shocked that she had let herself do such a thing. Once she was dressed she walked over to Jon who was still dressing. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I have to go… there is a feast tonight and I am expected there." Jon nodded and reached up and toched her cheek.

"So is this the end of things? Like this…" His words cut Mara to the core and she felt as if she was near tears and felt a strange anger start to over whelm her. She wanted to scream, the whole situation she was thrown into was unfair to her in every way and she wished should could explain it to Jon, not that it would make any of this easier.

Mara nodded solemnly, silent tears falling from eyes. "Yes, not that I want it to be this way… but what choice to I have?" Her voice shook and Jon's dark eyes tore deep holes into her soul. "I am at the mercy of my father, I wish I could stay in Winterfell but my father has other plans for me." Jon reached out and gripped her shoulders.

"What is more important? Doing your father's bidding or your happiness?" Mara went to push him away and his grip tightened. "Tell me! You have been keeping something from me. Tell me!" He screamed. Mara had never seen this side of Jon, in her heart she knew that he had a right to know.

Mara placed her hand on his bare chest and took a deep breath to steady her shattered nerves. "I am to wed Renly… I am to be named… I am to be a real Lady." Jon's hand's instantly released her and he had a look of disgust on his pale face. He turned away. "Look at me." Mara pleaded.

"No, you are no better than the rest of them Mara… go, marry your Uncle… have your name. I can not even bare to look at your face any longer. You have broken my heart, you have played me like some sick game." Mara buried her face in her hands and raced down the stairs. Her heart was shattered and in that moment she vowed to destroy her mother for the situation she was now placed in… situation stunk of Lannister.

_I swear on the gods old and new I will not rest to your life is ruined. You see all that you love destroyed. I will have my vengeance. I will wear your crown. I will sit upon the Iron Throne and I will find my brother and together we will destroy you together… Mother._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Mara of House Baratheon **

It had become all too apparent on the journey back to King's Landing that Renly's plan for Jon to father a child had worked on their return. Every morning she felt ill and often could barely eat, Mara felt horrible for that she had done but Renly was overjoyed that his plan had truly worked. With in days of returning to Kings Landing the King had publicly claimed and named Mara and then the very next day she and Renly were wed quietly. There was no great feast for their wedding only a small supper with those who thought themselves closest to the couple.

Loras Tyrell shot daggers at Mara all night, everyone saw it but no one spoke a word about why the Knight of Flowers was so disgusted with the new Lady Baratheon. Even Mara dare not say a word about how uncomfortable it made her feel to have him there after learning the truth of the nature of his and her new husband's relationship. So she spent her wedding dinner sitting next to Sansa Stark, who had quickly become one of Mara's closest friends.

Loras's sister had tried to snake her way into several conversations, but Mara quickly pushed her away with deep cutting words. There was something about Margery that made Mara's skin crawl. It was barely sunset when Mara asked to take her leave of the intimate affair. Sansa got up to follow her but Mara shook her head and whispered "Stay… enjoy yourself… I really am no company." Sansa nodded solemnly and Mara slipped out of the room with out her father or husband taking note of her departure.

Once in the relative seclusion of the empty hallway Mara covered her face with her hands and began to weep quietly. She cursed herself for believing that marrying Renly was ever the best idea for her, she should have taken Jon's father's offer of setting them up in a small hold on the outskirts of Winterfell where they could have lived quietly, poor but happy.

But her selfish need to reclaim her title and birthright not only destroyed her life and happiness but she played her part in having the only man she could ever truly love sent to the wall… never to lay eyes on his child that she knew was growing inside her womb, _just like Renly had planed_.

Taking a deep breath Mara started to make her way back to her rooms in the red keep, where she will spend one more night till she took up residency at Renly's villa. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks as she passed Jamie Lannister. He must have noticed the tears because before she could even notice that it was Jamie she passed there was a hand on her shoulder.

"It is an ill omen for a bride to cry on her wedding day…" His tone was one she had never heard come from the Kingslayer before. Soft and kind, like he actually felt bad for the girl.

Mara quickly whipped away the stray tears and took a deep breath. "Tears of joy." She mumbled softly and Jamie shook his head. Since Mara confronted the Queen on the Kings Road about her birth Jamie seemed relived that Mara knew the truth and he also showed her more kindness than even Tyrion had at Winterfell. It was obvious to Mara that some great weight had been lifted off his shoulders by her revealing her knowledge of his role in what may be the greatest deception of any royal family in the history of the Seven Kingdoms.

"These are no tears of joy, I remember when my sister had tears like those in her eyes…" His hand took hers and he pulled her aside in one of the many dark corners of the Red Keep before continuing. "You did not have to marry Renly." His tone was sincery yet Mara shook her head.

"I had no choice, you saw to that when you took me took me from my mother's breast and separated me from my twin. You saw to it… you and my mother." There was so much anger in her voice, anger that was justified but it still took Jamie aback. "You have treated me with such distain while I was ignorant to my birth, now you try to be kind to me. You are turnclok as well as kingslayer ser…" She snatched her hand away from his and turned her back to him.

"I am a real Lady now, in the eyes of all the kingdom and the Seven. I am Lady Mara of House Baratheon… Lady of Storms End. The king's claimed and named child…. You would be wise to remember that." There was venom in her words. Spinning around to see his reaction to her words she was shocked to see the hurt on her Uncle's face. _So the Kingsayer has a soul._ Her eyes were locked on Jamie's face and her full lips pursed in a distinct scowl but she could not meet his eyes as she continued in a soft, girlish voice. "I am your niece, I trust that you will not forget that fact for the rest of your life because of the part you have played in mine, all I ask is that you treat me as such."

Jamie grabbed a hold of her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye. "You want to be treated like my niece, act as such. Lannisters do not weep in public child, learn to control your emotions because the give far too much away. This is King's Landing, now that you are married to Renly… who sits on your father's small council and is forth in line to the throne there are eyes everywhere and they are all watching every move you make. They are not as kind as you would wish them to be." His blue eyes narrow on her emerald ones, "and do not ever call me Kingslayer to my face or behind my back. You want my respect and my love. Earn it." Mara cast her eyes away from him once more knowing everything he just said was true but Jamie's hand forced her to look upon his face once more.

"So in truth, what made you cry on your wedding day?" His tone was kinder than it just had been, Mara knew he was trying to med things between them in his own way but she was still unsure if she could trust him like she wished she could. She had learned the hard way that her mother could not be trusted, so how could her twin be but Mara had so few people she could be completely honest with and if Jamie was offering council or even a kind ear she wanted to take it.

"The Knight of Flowers… he hates me for no reason and I know Renly will never defend me too him. Not like Jon Snow would have." Mara felt slightly better for speaking the words, even if it had been to Jamie and not Jon as she wished. "He will never be Jon, he can never love me like Jon loved me and for his love he was sent to The Wall to freeze and die. It's all my fault. If I could do that to man I loved then what could I do to Renly if opportunity arose for something better." Mara cast her eyes down in a self imposed shame, she had destroyed her love's life for a title and a name. She knew that if she had to sacrifice Renly for a crown _or my brother_ that she would. That was the Lannister in her and it made the young Lady of Storms End sick to her stomach, _or is it Jon's babe in my belly._

Jamie gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "You did what you had to, it was a means to an end. We all do it, it will get easier." He gave her a soft smile and patted her check. "This is the Game of Thrones, you are just a player in the most dangerous game there ever has been child. Most will die or suffer fates worse than death." Mara closed her eye and a few stray tears betrayed her once more. Her handsome and surprisingly kind Uncle removed his glove and whipped them away. "But you have an advantage most who play this game do not have."

Mara's eyes fluttered open once more to gaze upon his face. "And what is that Uncle.." Her voice was weak and there was so much doubt in her voice. Doubt for her marriage, for her strength of character, doubt of this new found affection Jamie had for her.

"You have me, I promise that I will watch over you and attempt to make up for the wrongs I have done to you." There was great sadness in his voice. "I never thought you would ever learn the truth, I thought you would marry Jon Snow and be happy. I tried… I tried Joanna…" He called her by her birth name _my real name_ and in that moment she knew that he was sincere in his words. There was honesty in his voice and years of sadness behind his eyes.

Mara smiled softly and stood on her toes to plant a kiss on his clean shaven cheek. "Thank you, Jamie." He shook his and cast his eyes away from Mara's for once.

"Do not thank me child, if it was not for me you would never be in this position." There was the chatter of servant in the hall now, Jamie put his finger to his lip in a silent gesture to end their conversation. "Go… before long your husband will come looking for you and the last thing we need is for Renly to find you with me." He gave Mara a small nudge back into the hall.

Mara could not help but look back at Jamie in the shadows. She saw him in a different light now. He was still her mother's twin, who she could manipulate and control but he was also her Uncle who wished to protect her. It was still a strange notion for her to grasp and it would more than likely take quite a bit of time to get used to the idea of being a secret part of the Lannister's inner circle.

As she continued to her rooms for the last time Mara pondered more and more about how much her life has changed since the day she arrived at Winterfell, which seemed like a life time ago. She arrived a bastard and left a princess with more secrets then she could bare. _Oh I wish I could tell you Jon. Would you be happy or cross? Would you just look at me with dark, haunting eyes and say nothing as you did when I told you I was to wed Renly after you had been inside me_. All the emotions of the last month assaulted her at once.

Remembering Jamie's words she hurried down the hall, lifting her skirts and breaking into a frantic run to her rooms before what little control she had over her tears vanished. It was all too much… _Jon, the Wall, Renly, the babe in my belly, the Queen…my mother, Jamie… too much far too much. _

Secluding herself in her room she dismissed her servants for the night and crawled into her bed still in her wedding clothes. She pulled her wolf skin that Jon had given her the night before they parted ways around her and imagined that she was still in the cold of the north and Jon was in bed beside her and finally gave her tears a chance to fall. Sobbing into her pillow to muffle her cries. Her arms hugged the pillow and she let out most horrid sob which she thought would send the maids rushing in but thank the Seven it did now.

Tears and stifled sobs were her lullaby as she started to drift into a black, dreamless sleep. There was no comfort in it, just black and cold like a glimpse of death.

It could have been moments or hours before Renly finally did come to her, he woke her by a soft kiss on her pale cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and for a moment she could have sworn she saw Jon's face in his place but once the haze of her dreams was shaken away she turned away from him. He was the last person she wished to see in that moment.

"Sweetling…" He muttered softly pushing a her dark tendrils off her cheek. "Mara… please don't be cross with me for I do not even know why you are so cross." He snaked his arms around her even though Mara had tried to push him away. Mara knew Renly loved her dearly but the idea of him being with Loras still made her leery of her new situation. Renly would not let go of her, not being in the mood to protest Mara just gave in and relaxed in his arms. Renly's hand made their way to her stomach, resting them protectively over where the key to their plan grew with each passing day.

"Are you unwell because of this…" he asked rubbing her stomach. Mara nodded, it wasn't quite the truth, she had yet to get very ill from her pregnancy but it was a good lie. "You could have told me, we are in this together remember." He kissed her again and started to rise from the bed to get out of his wedding finery. Rolling over on her back she watched quietly as he slipped out of each layer, letting them fall to the floor in a heap of silk and velvet till he was down to his breeches.

Renly stood at the end of the bed. Hands resting on the wooden frame and he smirked at Mara causing her to chuckle a little. "Are you going to sleep in your gown? I am not opposed to it but I have a feeling you might get a little warm." Mara bit her lips to stifle another chuckle.

:"And what if I do sleep in my gown…" She asked in a cheeky tone, Renly could always make her relax, even when she was cross with him. He did make her happy in so many ways but they were not the same as Jon, but then again she knew in her heart that she would truly love no one quite the way she loved Jon ever again.

Renly motioned for her to stand. "As my wife… you do have to do what I ask of you…" They both laughed at the comment. Mara stood reluctantly. Renly slowly started to unlace the bodice of her gown, he fumbled once or twice with the laces… not unlike Jon did the night the spent together in the tower. Once it was lose enough the dress slid down from her shoulders and collected in a heap at her feet leaving Mara in a sheer under dress.

Renly turned her around and the looked at each other silently for a long while. He leaned forward and placed an awkward kiss on her lips as his hands snaked around her waist pulling her close to him. He paused for a moment looking down at her with a questioning gaze before he slowly started to plant tentative kisses on her neck as his hand made it's way to her breast. _Oh Renly, no… no this is wrong. _She knew that if she closed her eyes she could pretend he was Jon and do he duty as his wife but this was not what Renly wanted he was doing this as much out of duty as she would be. "You do not have to be someone you are not to make me happy Renly…" Mara finally mumbled bring her hand to his cheek making him stop his awkward attempt to make her happy. He took her hand and kissed her fingers before letting a small, yet weighted sigh escape his lips.

"But I also do not want you to suffer because of my affliction, you have needs.." Mara chuckled at his comment and shook her head. Forcing Renly to look up at her again she placed a soft kiss on his lips and Renly smiled in away she had never smiled at her before. "I can try and be the man you should have married…"

"My needs were met by Jon, we will have proof of that before long if the gods are good. Now all I need is for you to love me in any way you can and to keep what you and Loras do behind closed doors just that, I do not want to know any of it. I want no part of him in our life together… to make our deception work we must appear to be the happiest and most in love couple there ever was to the world outside that door. When we are alone together, I just want my beloved Renly… just as he always has been." Tears streamed down her check as she spoke and he clutched her to his chest.

"Leaving Winterfell, my mother sending Jon to The Wall, our marriage… its all just hurts too much. I have lost so much. So much has changed… please be my constant, my rock, my brave knight as you always have been. For if you change too I do not know if I can stand it." Never have more honest words pored from Mara's lips and no response came from Renly. Just his soft touch on her pale check before leading her back to the bed.

Mara was relieved when he surrounded her with the skin that Jon had given her as he curled up beside her arms draped protectively over the skin. He nuzzled his face in her long coal curls and pulled her closer to him. "You will always have me Mara, till my dying breath. I just thought you wanted more…" His words showed his age they were not unlike the words Jon had spoke to her before he took her maiden head in the tower that cool dark night.

Glancing over her shoulder she could not help but smile at her husband. "One day Renly I may take you up on the offer of more, but tonight I want my _husband_ to hold me and love me as he can love no one else." Renly smiled and squeezed her once more his hands slipping under the wolf skin and finding their way to her belly once more. "So be still your cock." Renly let out a stifled laugh into her hair.

"You are full of surprises _wife…_" Soon the stress of the day took it's toll on them both and they drifted off into sleep together.

The dawn peeked through the sheer curtains of Mara's room but it was not the dawn that woke her, it was the stifling heat from Renly. He was practically on top of her, legs intertwined with hers and his hands still protectively covering her _no, our_ growing babe. She tried to wiggle free of his grasp but with each move she made his grip on her tightened. "Renly…" She muttered sleepily as she tilted her head to his beard prickled against her smooth cheek. "Renly…" She called again and he did not stir. "Husband…" She tried again picking up his arm and trying to move it off her yet that only caused him to hold her tighter still. "My love…" She moaned finally which caused Renly to stir from his slumber.

"Yes sweetling.." He muttered sleepily but before Mara could respond there was pounding on her chamber door which caused them both to sit up in bed. Mara pulled the covers to her chest. Renly placed a soft kiss on her check before standing up from bed and answering the door.

Much to Mara's surprise it was Jamie all dressed in his Kingsgaurd finery. Renly rubbed his eyes as he spoke. "Ser Jamie, why is it you call upon us so early on the morning after our wedding…" Renly was attempting to imply they were up late the previous night for a different reason then they actually had been.

Jamie cast his eyes to the floor, Mara secretly smiled because she knew it was out of respect for her. _Such a galient Uncle he is_. "My apologies Lord Renly… _Lady_ Mara. The King wishes to see you and his daughter as soon as you are dressed. In his chambers." Renly nods and waves his hand to dismiss Jamie. Before shutting the door he called for the servants to help them dress.

Mara did not want to get up quite yet but she knew if her father was requesting their presence it was for a reason. Renly crawled back into bed for a moment, lazily stroking Mara's hair as they waited for the servant to bring them fresh clothes. "I had one of the dresses that Loras's sister had made for you brought from our villa last night, Margery would be ever so pleased if you would wear it… as would Loras. Which will make both of our lives easier." He mumbled into her hair as he planted a sweet kiss on her neck. _But I do not want to wear something they got me, I want nothing to do with them and I certainly don't want to please them._

Despite her inner disgust at the idea she knew that it would also make Renly happy. "If I must, but I am not much for the finery of High Garden or the Tyrells in general." Mara rolled her eyes and gazed over at Renly who intern rolled his eyes at her.

"You would be wise to make friends with them, they have a great deal more money then us and it is always wise of have close friends with a great deal of money." Mara let out a small huff at the comment, _I am a bloody Lannister Renly… I should have more money then even your precious Knight of Flowers. _But before she could come with some witty comeback the servants arrived with their clothes to help them dress.

Mara stood next to the bed and faced Renly who stood on the opposite side of the bed, continue their conversation as they both were stripped of their night clothes. "I have friends… you know that _husband_…" Mara said bitterly as a young, comely blonde haired servant girl lifted her sheer under dress from her curvaceous frame exposing her naked form to Renly for the first time. He stared at her intently and smiled a devious smile to her.

His servant was younger lad with dark hair, obviously from the Stromlands, he helped Renly out breaches and into a clean pair. "You speak of Sansa Stark…" He said with a sly smirk. _What are you getting at here Renly... what's wrong with Sansa that I do not know?_

The blonde girl helped Mara into a pale gold shift before helping her into a black silk dress that matched perfectly with Renly's waist coat. The same small gold filigree covered both garments. "Is there something wrong with Sansa, she is a sweet girl who will one day be Queen. I think having her as my friend would be a far greater asset then Margery… do you not?" The servant girl placed the matching gold corset around Mara's still slim waist and began to lace it up tightly, _too tightly_, "Not to tight… I can not breath when these ghastly things are done too tight." She ordered the servant girl.

Renly smirked that smirk of his and waved away his servant, leaving his waist coat unbuttoned as he pushed the blonde girl out of his way to finish lacing Mara's corset himself. He leaned in closely and whispered. "Do not discount Margery, please. Just humor her and play nice." Mara couldn't help but smirk a little at his comment, _he is begging me in his own way…so this is how our marriage starts. Trying to tame my inner Lion._

Renly dismisses the servants and they are alone once more. Mara turns to him, buttoning his waist coat with her long nimble fingers. "And if I do not want to play nice what will happen then. War…" Mara said with a small chuckle as she fixed the last button of the coat. Renly shook his head and smoothed Mara's hair down over her shoulders and gazed into her eyes.

"No not war, but they will help us…" His hand moved to her belly once more, "All of us, get what should be ours and gods forbid it ever comes to it their gold and armies would help us in battle." Taking her hand Renly takes a step back to take a good look at his young bride. "You are stunning… Margery has an excellent eye." Mara could never admit she liked the dress that Margery had made for her, that the silk felt like heaven on her skin and it was cut with enough room that she could even wear it when her belly was heavy with child.

Mara rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. "Well you are a lucky man to have me as your wife, Lord Renly…" Renly chuckled and reached up taking her hand from his face and holding it tightly. "Shall we go see what my father wants of us… at such an early hour."

They moved together to the door, Renly opened it and much to Mara's surprise there stood Jamie waiting to escort them. "After you my Lady.." Renly said quietly. She could feel Jamie's eyes on her, she wondered if it was just seeing her in such fine clothes or had he been listening to their conversation. _Will he run to tell my mother? Did he run and tell her all I said last night?_

Her mind was a wash with countless thoughts as she walked arm in arm with Renly. She was thankful he was the so collected because she was once again awash with emotions. _The hazards of being with child I suppose, I only have to hide a few more weeks…then all will know I am with child and they all will believe it was Renly who put you in my belly little one… not some black wolf._ Her grip tightens on Renly's arm as they reach her father's solar as Jamie opens the door he gives Mara a soft smile meant for just her. _Oh Uncle… why couldn't you have been like this before. I could trust your kindness more._

Mara is lost in thought as they are greeted by the king and much to Mara's shock the Queen, which rattled Mara from her thoughts. "Look at the two of you, so happy and in love." The Queen said with a false smile as she gave Mara a peck on the cheek before turning to Renly and doing the same. "To be young and in love…" Mara smiled softly and tightened her grip even more on Renly's arm causing him to jump to attention.

"He is all I have ever dreamed of in a husband." Mara responded sweetly, _I can play this game, mother…I am your daughter after all. _ Renly leaned in and kissed Mara sweetly on the cheek, Mara's hand slipped from his arm to gently caress his face all the while never taking her eyes away from Cersei.

Renly was as good at this game as Mara, they knew how they had to play this… they had their plan in place since Winterfell. _We are the perfect couple, we are everything the Queen wishes us not to be. She will never see how she has wounded us both. _Renly's words from the Kingsroad echo through he mind as he begins to coo over her. "Ah I am the lucky one, am I not brother… such a beauty for a wife." _He is laying it on think isn't he mother, are you cross with yourself yet…_Mara mused as Renly wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.

The King is beaming, _Quite proud of yourself father, bet mother made you think this was all your idea not some plot she has concocted to keep me out of her business. _"It pleases me to see you both so happy and I do hope that you put a babe in the belly last night" The King has a wicked smile on his face and Mara can not help but smirk over at Renly who also has a sheepish grin plastered across his face.

"If the Gods are good to us then we will know before the next turn of the moon" Mara gushes and Renly nuzzled against her neck. They are both playing their game very well Mara watched her mother intently, she is smiling but there is a great amount of disbelief and shock behind her eyes.

The King begins to ramble to Renly about the need to call a small council meeting today and how he wanted to apologize for interrupting what plans Renly may have had for that day. Renly is silent for the most part and agrees with everything his brother instructs him to do. Mara hardly listens to what her father tells Renly, a few things like a tourney in the new hands honor and something to do with the Targaryan girl getting married. Though all the while Mara stared intently at the Queen as she ran her finger tips up and down Renly's neck causing an unexpected shiver to serge through her husband that caused him to pull her closer to him and he even rested his hand just above her ass. _Oh Renly, did I trick even you?_ Mara mused silent. _Perhaps I can find a way to rid us of my mother's prying eyes and those Tyrells after all… make you want me more than you want Loras. Make you love me. _

The Queen's face was full of jealousy, of what Mara did not know but it pleased her none the less. Before long they were saying goodbyes as there was much work for Renly to set about, or at least that is what Renly told the king. They walked back out into the corridor and Mara was expecting to see Jamie but much to her relief he was no were in sight.

Once there was some distance between them and the royal couple Renly turned to Mara pushing her up against the wall and beamed down at her. "You had me very convinced we were madly in love and could not keep our hands off each other." His voice was low and it was a tone that she had never heard come Renly before. He pushed against her and she could feel the result of all the touching and cooing that she had been doing for show and it made her blush.

"I thought you…did not feel like that towards women." Mara said in a barely audible whisper.

Renly shrugged "In truth I have never… ever.. with one." His response made Mara blush even more but also chuckle at the same time. "What do you find so amusing."

Mara shrugged, bit her lip and leaned up to kiss Renly, this time is was different than the kiss from last night, there was more fire behind it and Mara felt less awkward. _What changed between us…could it even be possible… he still isn't Jon, he will never be what Jon was._ Mara broke their kiss and slipped from under him and turned around as she started walking back towards he old rooms. "You will have to wait my Lord… you have a small council meeting to arrange and I have a household to run." Renly reached out and grabbed her hand stopping her. "What is it?"

"I forgot to tell you, Margery wishes to help you with settling into villa, she should be waiting at your rooms when you get back to them. Be kind to her… please. We will dine with her and Loras tonight." Mara nods and lets out a heavy sigh. "None of that," Renly scolds. "Friends with money is what we need, sweetling and Loras is dear to me… as dear as you so please be gracious and Lady like." He plants another kiss on her full pouty lips before heading the opposite direction.

"Seven help me, a day with Margery Tyrell…"


End file.
